Distorted Worlds
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: The action packed sequel to "Broken Spirit" It's a race against time when an entirely new threat not only threatens the existence of Equestria, but all the realms possibly existing unless it's stopped. Through this journey Discord may find himself becoming more acquainted with his background than he wants to be as the one question is answered: who is he?
1. Prologue

The sky was nothing but black clouds, immersing these inhabitants in a murky, black shadow. The blackness was tinged on the outlines with a scarlet hue, where the crimson sun was hidden, casting down fiery beams below.

The rocks he was lying on were coated in flames. Everything was. Some of it was meant to be true fire and burned when touched, but some of it was meant to simply be a decoration of sorts; a benign, eerie, orange glow, just the way he liked it.

He ran a claw down the volcanic rock he was sitting on, and watched as the flames licked up his arm, coating his hands all the more brilliantly. He smirked and flicked his wrist, dispelling the flames entirely. They floated back up into the reddened sky, and back to the hot sun.

Mismatched eyes spotted a small, weak form making his way through the black forest. The entity grinned to himself, and was able to taste the stallion's fear and revel in his helplessness. With the snap of his fingers he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke, and reappeared above the stallion. He grinned when he felt the life radiating from the helpless creature.

Still a mortal. They didn't get many of them. More often than not, the soiled souls came to the realm once they passed on, but in a world like Equestria, so full of love and happiness, the banished evil was a rarity, and one he loved to prey on.

"Why look here, a newcomer," he grinned. "I'm surprised my old friend Cerberus didn't gobble you at the gates. You do seem a little too tiny for his taste though."

Usually a cold, emotionless shell, the stallion was on his knees, weeping pathetically. Maelstrom loved when they were at their knees, begging for mercy. It usually took a lot of work to get them to that point, so to see them submit to him this early on was a treat. "Please, sir—your evilness," the stallion blubbered and sobbed, "I don't belong here! It's all a-"

"Mistake?" Maelstrom finished for him with a sardonic laugh. "Yes, we hear that a lot. Just in case I have been mistaken, however, let's take a look at your records." With the flick of his wrist a glowing scroll had been produced, and Maelstrom pretended to read it over and hum to himself.

"Let's see here... A wandering thief, a notorious burglar who often practiced black magic on others, first imprisoned by Celestia and then banished once he tried to kill a guard." He grinned and happily rolled up the paper. "Nope, I do believe you fit the bill quite nicely!"

The entity spread his arm out in a welcoming manner, eagerly draping his arm around the trembling stallion's shoulder and leading him in through the black trees. "Oh, there's no reason to feel nervous! You know, the media really has blown this place out of proportion. Haven't you read our brochure? Our twenty four-hour-day spas are to _die _for!"

"R-really?" the shivering stallion asked, and the entity grinned and patted his back soothingly.

"Why certainly! I could give you a tour, but first you should get acquainted with a few of our members and experience the first tour attraction on the way there!" As the frightened pony protested, Maelstrom eagerly whacked him in through the thickets with his tail, and listened to the screams of terror as the stallion was pursued by a herd of cackling silhouettes.

"Don't forget to tip!" Maelstrom called back out, above the cries as he made his way back to the gates of Tartarus. "I swear, Cerberus, the living are so weak now-a-day," he sighed as he sat against the large beast and scratched him under the chin. "Toys from the mortal world aren't as durable as they used to be. It's sad, really." He scratched Cerberus's belly as he flopped in front of him.

The three headed canine lowered his head to nuzzle his master's face, who returned it tenderly. "You running out of toys, big boy?" he asked Cerberus sadly, noticing there was only a couple of mortals left in his giant doghouse. "Don't worry, buddy. Soon enough we'll have more friends to play with."

Maelstrom hovered up to sit on the very top of the gate, feeling the scalding metal under his claws and gazing out with an almost thoughtful look. _Soon one day I'll rain supreme...this waiting time is over._ With a murky, black mist, and a snap of his fingers a large hourglass had appeared in front of him. It drained ever so slowly, the spits of crimson sand landing with a soft _tink _against the glass.

"How long do you think it will be, Cerberus?" he asked, twiddling his fingers nonchalantly and tapping the hour glass with the tip of a nail. "Every day the seal grows weaker, but it isn't weak enough."

Tartarus was a pass between the world of the living and the world of the suffering souls. It wasn't as if you could simply buy a season pass to Equestria for a while. If it was that easy, the land of love and happiness would be quite different today.

Maelstrom slid down the rusted gates and landed hard against the reddened soil. He sauntered his way towards one of the caves. Smoke leaped from the fire pit in the very center, and tendrils of different colored smoke did as well.

The black mass crouched there in front of the pit of flames, his back to the taller shadow. A mantra of words slipped out of his mouth, and at the breath against the back of his neck he froze and turned. The creature stood above him, and his fangs glinted in the dark.

"What progress are we making, Nefarious? Have you found an easier way to break the seal between the worlds?"

The hybrid turned away and worriedly began tossing a few things into the fire pit. "My Lord, I can only do so much at a-" His air was abruptly siphoned off, purged from his body as the entity wrapped his hands around his neck and lifted him to eye level. He fought and struggled, frantically trying to pull away Maelstrom's hands. Finally he managed to wiggle himself out enough to desperately wheeze out a defense.

"It's...true, my...Lord! The seal between worlds has only...been...hastened by the new guardian...! Equestria now has a new guardian...and a new...protection! Our influence...can only go so far with the strength the seal is...at now!"

Maelstrom sneered and pressed his face against the hybrid. His blood red eyes pierced through his helpless victim, casually, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"There...is not much more I can do...to...speed the process...up..." By now his servant's voice was beginning to slur to nothing as unconsciousness began to slowly drag him under. His eyes started to roll back in his head, and right when he felt the respite of darkness Maelstrom released him.

"I believe you," he said tonelessly. Nefarious managed a relieved smile through his gasps as he clutched his throat and slithered to his feet. "But that doesn't mean it will save you." Nefarious only had time to open his mouth in a soundless scream as he was dispersed in a cloud of crackling, black smoke.

Maelstrom continued walking deeper into the caves, letting the remnants of the smoke drift around him as he reached the very back of the tavern.

Deep within the recesses of blackness, his form slunk towards a small bundle of infants curled up together in a bed of pebbles and sand. They blinked up sleepily as they sighted his face, their tiny, milky fangs glinting in the sliver of the crimson sun spilling through the crevices of the rock.

He gazed down at the tiny younglings and ran a light, fond claw over their faces, his expression soft, and his fangs glinting. Continuing to caress the purring, baby entities, he began to softly sing.

_Sleep now little children  
Sleep and dream of pleasant things  
While the river of blood begins to flow"_

The infants watched the strange form slink around them, his tone a lethal, calm serenade as he hummed along with his lyrics. His scaly, razor tail dipped gently under the babies' chins, and the tiny abominations shut their eyes and let themselves fall asleep against the surface. He slid his tail out once their eyes remained closed.

_"The king of darkness continues his work  
The fires begin to rage  
Screams of mortals mark the dawning age"_

The infants were snoring soundly, and he latched his fangs into a large boulder, jarring it into place where the red stream of light was coming in. The children needed their sleep. He crawled to the top of the ceiling, just over the babies, and looked down at them.

_"The darkness that surrounds you  
It's here as a reminder  
It blankets you in the comfort of knowing what's to be"_

He slunk through an opening in the ceiling, and slithered up a jagged rock sticking out of the top of the opening. His serpentine form coiled itself around it. His poisonous voice carried through the entire realm with the helpful echo of the mountains.

_"Soon the king will rise  
He'll greet these mortals  
His poison strikes fear into their eyes"_

He returned back to the star, slithering his gangly body through the air, his mismatched feet landing with a heavy thud in the red dirt. His angel wing and his large, jagged black wing folded into his body.

_"The tortured cries ring through the dark  
__They make their mark on my cruel heart  
Soon this world will be torn asunder  
Mark these words and hear the thunder  
Feel the fear and hear the screaming  
This is what I'm always dreaming  
The reddened sun it casts its rays  
Theses are the world's final days  
There is nothing that will stop us now  
There is no way there is no how  
So enjoy these days for you will learn_

...

These worlds, these realms are doomed to

_**burn**__..."_

* * *

"The bride and groom will now exchange their vows."

The ceremony seemed to have droned on forever to Discord. Wedding _ceremonies _were never really his thing, although he could definitely do wedding receptions. Ponies to play with, decorations to transform to his liking, and a new bride to spin on the dance floor—fun stuff. Really, his intolerance for gooey sentimental crud really kicked in when Celestia insisted on reciting her favorite poem from filly-hood. Gag, gag, gag, gag, gag.

The angelic voice of his soon-to-be-wife snapped him out of his thoughts and a little out of his own disgust as she spoke.

"Discord..." Celestia hovered a small piece of paper in a pastel hue in front of her, glancing and smiling up at him now and then as she read. "For as long as I can recall, you have been my family. You were my best friend, but it always felt as if you were more." She giggled a little. "I hear many stories of ponies hating the idea of betrothal because they have no say in it, but you and I were always meant to be, even before we were betrothed."

This was a little easier for his petty brain to take. At least the words were coming from his beloved herself and not from some old poem, or worse, Luna's mouth. Luna could never say anything heartfelt without his innards twisting up in disgust. It just wasn't her sassy, tomboyish self.

"We've had our..." Celestia quieted for a moment, a pained warble in her voice, "trials and tribulations in the past, but they've only made us stronger. I think it's what made us realize that we just couldn't be without each other, even when we were sure that we could. I know that it's hard for me to convince you I do want you after all these years and everything we've been through, but if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life reminding you how much I do want to be with you."

Discord's eyes held a gentle shine to them, and he just tenderly held the mare's hooves for a few moments. She smiled as he playfully swung them slightly, and seemed to be looking at him expectantly. That's when his best mare nudged him in the side.

"Discord," Fluttershy whispered urgently, "your vows!" Come to think of it, she couldn't remember him giving her any paper, and it didn't look as if any of the bridesmaids (the girls) had a slip of paper either. They were all exchanging looks of confusion.

Discord tapped his fingers together and looked around at the literally thousands of expecting faces (dear Chaos, who's idea was it to invite the entire kingdom anyway?), and back to his getting-increasingly-angrier bride and sister-minister. "Oh, those..." That's right, on the day of the pop rocket tournament with the attic spiders he was told to write some blucky marriage stuff. The paper he had been given was of course turned into a paper airplane.

_"Discord_," Luna growled, looking just about ready to grill him up and fry him in butter.

"Alright, alright!" He held up his hands, trying to produce some on-the-spot goopy, but very true crap. Oh, Celestia looked ready to murder him. Perhaps some jokes would help. He cleared his throat.

"Chaos is what makes me happy," Discord said. "It always had been and it probably always will be, but although chaos may be what makes my clock tick, you are what makes my heart beat." This was cheesier than his favorite cheddar block in the fridge, but she was smiling at him now so he must be doing something right. "I know that now, after eons that there are more things that can make me happy, and you're one of them. And so I promise to make you happy as well, and make up for all the pain I caused you." None of this was a lie, perhaps that was the biggest gag factor.

"Celestia, do you accept Discord as your lawfully wedded stallion til death do you part?"

"I do," Celestia said softly.

"And Discord, do you accept Celestia as your lawfully wedded mare til death do you part?"

"Hm, perhaps," Discord said wryly, "I'll have to think about—NNGH!" He bit back a cry of pain and a string of curses as Fluttershy subtly bit his hanging talon, and rubbed it on his side as he huffed. "Yes, I do!"

Luna was grinning from ear to ear and giving her brother a proud smile. "May I have the rings?" she asked. There was no response, and she repeated it—only to once again receive no answer.

"Spike!" Discord hissed, glowering fiercely at the baby dragon that was trying to amuse himself by spinning the rings on one of the steps. Spike hurried out an apology and bolted over to Luna with the rings. She hovered them both; one over Discord's paw, and one over Celestia's horn.

Lune cleared her throat and spoke louder, placing the rings delicately on both horn and finger. "Discord and Celestia have made their declarations and I am proud to now announce them as husband and wife!" She grinned, eyes sparkling. "And it gives me a greater joy to now announce to you your new King and Queen of Equestria!"

The screams and cheers were absolutely _deafening, _causing both alicorn and draconequus to subtly wince and grin as everypony jumped up and down and stomped their hooves in joy. In a room of thousands of ponies, it sounded like a stampede of impending doom.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Luna said joyfully. Both young newlyweds happily embraced one another and pressed their lips together as more screams erupted and confetti absolutely exploded, filling the room with a blizzard and blanketing the grounds in rainbow.

"Between you and me," Discord cheekily told his new wife settled in his arms, "I forgot to add to my declarations that I vow to prank you every day and awaken you with a loving bucket of ice water to the face, and drench your toothbrush in vinegar~"

"And I vow to beat you over the head with a rusty, moldy, old rolling pin the size of the moon if you do," Celestia responded sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Ah love...there was just nothing like it.

* * *

By Chaos, Discord had spent eons being hated by the pony folk, and now he was the center of attention, for the first time, in a good way, the entire day. Well, to be fair, most eyes were on Celestia, but a water balloon on a guest here and there reminded them she wasn't the only one here today.

Now the newlyweds were walking down the hall, with every head bowed to the ground in a respectful kowtow. Discord grinned gleefully and muttered to his wife and sister as they walked, "So this is what royalty is going to be about, huh?" he smirked. "I like it."

The sisters exchanged a look that made Discord's smile fade, and they hesitated. "We'll talk about your role later, Discord," Celestia told him.

"My role?" the spirit blinked. "Isn't my role going to be, well, being a King?" He received no response and found himself pushed through swinging doors to the garden, where a large silver canon greeted the baffled eyes of all. Especially when they all saw a certain pink pony behind the canon, and a certain _blue _pegasus inside of it.

Pinkie Pie lit the fuse of the canon and cartwheeled backwards, just as it exploded with a thundering boom and sent particles of rainbow glitter shooting up into the air, as well as Rainbow Dash. Everypony watched in amazement as she preformed a heart shaped Sonic Rainboom, just as the fireworks began going off inside of it.

Discord's attention was pulled away from the sky to look over at the saffron pegasus galloping towards him. "Incoming Flutterrocket in three...two..." He caught her, holding her hooves playfully away from him as she tried to hug him.

"Oh Discord, you did it!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily. "I'm so proud of you!" She managed to wrestle his arms away and hug him. "I love you."

The draconequus smirked and pushed her away by the snout with the tip of his finger. "Yes, yes, I'm afraid my 'I love you' was used up today already when little Tia forced me to say it to her at the altar."

"She _forced _you?" Fluttershy asked teasingly, and he smirked and flicked her nose.

"Hey, kissing is a better persuasion tactic than you might think!"

"_Persuasion_," Twilight giggled quietly. "Forgive me for being doubtful that you needed any convincing." She yelped as Discord wrapped his tail around her own, dangling her upside down in front of his mirthful eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" Discord smirked, continuing to dangle the hapless unicorn. Only now did she realize she was inches away from a large, ice cold punch bowl. She clung to his tail like her life depended on it and Discord laughed.

"Oh, Uncle Discord, stop teasing her!" Cadence huffed, taking the mare into her own hooves and setting her on the ground. He seemed to look thoughtful about that and gave a shrug, slithering over beside her instead.

"Oh, very well—a Twilight would taste quite bitter in the punch anyway. I never did like the flavor of book worm." He sniggered at the indignant "hey!" he received from Twilight. "So how are you enjoying the party, dear? Are you jealous my spectacular wedding is washing yours out~?"

Cadence smirked up the impish spirit, one eyebrow slightly lowered. "As if, Uncle," she chuckled, "Although I must say I am deeply impressed with Rainbow's improved Sonic Rainboom." She let out a sigh of contentment. "I'm just happy to be here." She threw her hooves around his waist, causing him to flinch. "I know you'll both be very happy together."

"Provided we don't drive each other to killing one another with typical pet peeves," Discord snickered back, finally deciding to awkwardly pat Cadence's poofy mane. "Like how I'm annoyed at how boring and normal she likes things."

"And she's annoyed with how chaotic you like things," Cadence added with a laugh. "Oh yeah, you're meant to be alright."

After the cheering and clapping had stopped, Pinkie bounced to Discord. "Hope you enjoy the reception, _your Majesty!_" she giggled with a curtsy, "'cause it's everything you asked for, from the super-de-duper strawberry taffy cake to the gummy bear cookies!"

Discord and Celestia turned to look at the entrees and decor, noting they all had a Discord flair to them, from the marshmallow and syrup brownies to the cotton candy flower arrangement in the center of the table.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Celestia grinned, shaking her head.

"You should have figured that out before you married me~!" Discord chirped.

* * *

The final spurt of fireworks graced the sky with speckles of light, and everything had finally fallen silent. The guests were all gone now, and other than the last, crackling _boom _there was no longer anymore activity. Discord gazed at his new bride and they both grinned at each other, getting ready to start their first night as husband and wife.

"It's just the two of us now," Celestia said, flipping her veil out of her eyes as the wind made it dangle into her face. "The two of us and nopony else."

"So it seems," Discord mused. He blinked and stared as Celestia kept looking at him expectantly. "What? Do I have something on my face? It's the gummy bear cookie Rainbow Dash threw at me, isn't it?"

"Do you remember anything about your tutoring?" Celestia huffed. "Perhaps about how a husband should treat his new bride and what fashion he should carry her into their house for the first time in unity?"

The spirit twirled his goatee thoughtfully, a smirk playing at his lips. "Oh, you mean this?" Without warning he hoisted the shrieking Celestia upside down over his shoulder. The mare yelled at him and pounded his back through her laughter, trying to get down as Discord sped off to their room.

"You big oaf!" Celestia laughed. "This isn't what I meant! Put me—YAUGH!" Her husband cheerfully hurled her face first into the soft, cottony bed. Several what-looked-to-be tiny shredded pieces of _weeds _bounced with her. "Weeds?" she blinked.

"Rose petals are cliché," was Discord's simple explanation, and with the snap of his fingers music began to play. Romantic music? Oh please, it was Discord! The alicorn rolled her eyes as a Mexican tune began to play. What was with him and his fascination for Mexican things?

"So our first night together as husband and wife is going to be in a bed of weeds, with a Mexican song playing in the background?" Celestia sighed, unable to keep from grinning. She expected no different.

"Why of course!" The spirit grabbed a long, rather droopy weed and held it between his teeth, shifting towards her a little. "What could possibly be any more romantic~?"

_I could think of a few things_. The new queen said nothing and only wrapped her arms around the new king, drawing him towards her, where Discord dropped his silly Mexican role and eagerly curled up beside her, tail flicking away the weeds from the both of them as he affectionately coiled around the mare.

"I love you," Celestia murmured quietly, her snout gently touching underneath his neck.

"Yes, and I've grown rather fond of you~" Discord responded—only to yelp and rub his arm as the exasperated mare slapped him. He lay beside her and stared right into her eyes. The day they had both longed for eons had finally come upon them, and from this day on they were finally together and moving on with their life. _Their _life. There was no way life could be anymore wonderful.

* * *

_"The king of darkness continues his work  
The fires begin to rage  
Screams of mortals mark the dawning age..."_

* * *

_(It's incredibly difficult writing the world of Tartarus (hell) and trying to make it as not downright evil but still spooky and hell-discerable as possible. But yeah, this chapter gives ya a good idea of what a few chapters will be like, and especially what this villain will be like.  
__  
Yes, Celestia and Discord are married. :D Isn't it wonderful? I got giddy writing up their wedding~ I know this prologue is horribly short, but prologues aren't meant to be very long.)_


	2. Chapter 1 Always Trust Your Instinct

_Fire. It's all that seemed to illuminate the land. It was everywhere he looked. Watery, mismatched eyes gazed with a strangely curious and mesmerized look, as if captivated by the flames._

_He couldn't really see much in the haze of smoke, and the typical dream impairments (such as being half blind), but he could see enough to know his body was moving. He could also tell that behind the choking smoke, it was really daylight despite the darkness. Birds chirped as the fire continued to rage._

_He didn't see his own feet and knew they weren't the ones moving. As he gazed down with wide eyes he saw a tiny, kitten paw; his own, golden and furry. He had an eagle chick's talon and knew immediately that he was a child again. Wide, infant eyes stared down at a much larger paw. It was matted with dirt and dried flecks of blood, but Discord could still tell it was white with gorgeous patterns. A snow leopard's paw._

_He stared up and realized that some creature had him by the scruff of the neck and they were running faster and faster, trying to avoid the flames. Discord watched as indistinguishable body shapes began to fall from the sky, followed by equine silhouettes._

_There was a sudden blast—he had no idea where it had come from. He could hear his own squeals and the next thing he knew he was in the sticky mud. His vision was going again, just as the creature picked him up once more._

_Everything was fuzzy now, and all Discord could see was a large, indistinguishable mass. He couldn't tell what color it was, or what it was for that matter. He felt himself suddenly be pushed in through what felt like leaves. At last his vision settled—just enough to focus on a pair of hauntingly ice blue, alluring eyes._

_He could see his own paw reaching out to touch the creature's face, but he felt something else take a hold of his scruff and begin to pull him away, from the creature. Even as he was being dragged further away, he could still see the lips part for a final time._

"_Live..."_

_Then a crackling, white hot explosion shook the earth._

* * *

The draconequus awoke with a loud, shaking gasp and bolted up in the bed, shuddering as the explosion dwindled in his mind a few moments longer, before everything faded off into the silence of the night – save for his panting and his frightened just-got-startled-awake wife beside him breathing heavily.

"Darling, what is it?" Celestia rubbed her eyes and gazed up at him with bleary concern. "Did you have another nightmare?" He didn't need to say anything for that to be confirmed. His frozen, unblinking eyes said everything.

Snapped out of his thoughts and the visions of explosions and fire, Discord stared up as Celestia gently, comfortingly pressed him against the bed and nuzzled up under his chin. She felt a pang in her heart when she felt his body tremble under her, and realized he was drenched in sweat. "More of those nightmares again? What did you dream about this time?"

The spirit continued to stare blankly at the ceiling for a few moments and slowly draped a paw over Celestia's back. "I..." He moistened his dry lips and slowly shook his head. "I...have no idea."

* * *

There were very little resources in this land. Sure, there were berry bushes scattered here and there, and a few springs to hydrate. To be truthful, anypony could easily survive in this forest since it had the necessities they needed to survive. Keyword though: _pony._

"My Queen, we lost another."

Chrysalis mournfully turned around and gazed down at the fallen changeling. It was a young one, which only caused her normally icy, impenetrable heart to throb all the more. "How many are left?" she asked the soldier.

"As of now, there are only thirty two of us left, my Queen."

_Thirty two... _How a colony of a hundred thousand plummeted to a mere two digit number was beyond her. There hadn't been much left after that blast. Only a couple hundred in fact. The colony didn't have time to repair itself. Whenever Chrysalis thought she had found a place to settle and breed again, they'd need to leave to avoid being spotted. They were always on the move and the hive had no time to regenerate.

"Let's keep moving." Moving was all they could do. That and pray to the Equestrian gods they'd find somewhere new to set up.

Baby changelings yelped and hopped around at her hooves, buzzing about like a group of happy cicadas. Numerous times Chrysalis needed to stop to nudge them back onto course as they wandered off like all younglings were prone to do. The seven infants were the last of the babies there were.

Chrysalis ignored the twinges of pains in her limbs from the lack of nutrition, and forced herself on through the hungry haze. She needed to stay strong for the sake of her colony after all.

Continuing up the forest path, she could see a strange, lumpy mass on its side, in a small puddle of blood. Getting closer to the creature she immediately noted it was a stallion. He had been hacked at something fierce judging by the gashes on him. It was probably some forest pony that wandered too far out and got attacked by a monster. This forest was one of the most dangerous ones that existed in Equestria, from what she had heard.

She turned the dying stallion towards her. He dimly looked up at her and attempted to reach out a hoof, emerald eyes owlish and pleading. "Help me" formed on his cracked, blood dribbling lips. Chrysalis only gave a cruel smirk and walked over him.

"Feed, my children," she told the malnourished colony. "There is enough life in it to sustain you all for a little while longer." Hopefully at least until she could formulate a plan to keep her species from becoming extinct completely.

A few of the changelings approached the half dead creature, but they only shrunk back and laid weakly against a tree trunk. Only five changelings settled by the stallion to feast. It wasn't too much of a surprise. Most of her hive had fallen ill from malnutrition and couldn't force themselves to eat or even drag themselves over to the body.

Ears falling flat against her head, resisting the meal, Chrysalis's weak legs forced her to curl up in the shade of a tree. A few of the babies trotted up to her and buzzed questionably. Glaring, Chrysalis only gave their little behinds a hard thump towards the meal, and they yelped and quickly scurried away from her. Now alone, she lay her head in the grass.

**What a sight. I certainly never expected to see the mighty Queen Bee at the bottom of the food chain in such a short time. Such a shame.**

Instantly, the queen's head jerked up in shock as she searched for the source of the voice, almost suspecting it to be one of her soldiers (who would certainly get a beating). There was no one talking. Most of the changelings were eating, sleeping...or dying. Paranoid, she lay down again.

**You aren't in the best part of the forest, you know. A civilization isn't far from here—a native pony tribe to be exact. They could find you easily.**

"Who are you?" Chrysalis snarled, standing and whirling in different directions to search. "Answer me!"

**Who I am is not important. What I can do for you and what I need you to do for me is.**

A furious sneer twisted over her lips, and she felt her insides boil with hatred. "What in Tartarus's name made you think I would help you?"

**Oh believe me, I didn't think you would help me, but perhaps when you learn what I have to offer you just might change your mind.**

"I don't take offers from ponies."

**You're in luck then! You see, I'm not a pony.**

A flicker of surprise crossed her face, but it quickly went away when she realized there was no possible way a simple pony—unicorn or not, could use this type of magic. It had to be some kind of god, or at least not a mortal being.

**I can help you, provided you help me. You don't want your entire race to become extinct, now, do you?**

Slowly, Chrysalis's eyes roved over to her colony. They seemed to have shriveled up like prunes, and looked even thinner now than they did an hour ago, despite the meager portion of food they had just eaten. They weren't going to last very long and she knew it. All thirty two of them had a day at best, and it was very unlikely they'd find food until then. They were far too weak to attack the native tribes.

**It's your choice, Chrysalis. Either you take a chance and heed my word, or you wait for Celestia and Discord to come after you with a giant can of bug spray. It's only a matter of time.**

The queen was silent for a few moments, but after a long pause, she growled, "Where are you?"

**Why, not even a half hour away from here. It's just past the Decaying Mountains. You know, right by the volcanoes and steam, and past the large gates and three headed dog...**

"Tartarus..."

**Bingo. See you in a bit!**

* * *

Fluttershy couldn't wait for the train to stop, and in fact found herself bouncing excitedly as she looked out the window. It was something more akin for Pinkie Pie to do. The moment the car screeched to a halt, the pegasus flew out the window.

Bolting through the sky at a speed she wasn't usually capable of unless it was to dive down and save one of her animals, she landed gracefully at the palace doors. Exuberantly, she galloped down the corridors, whizzing past the guards and reaching the throne room in record time.

"Is there anything else you need, your majesty?" a servant asked Celestia as she prepared to depart the throne room with a duster in her mouth.

The queen gave her loyal worker a gentle smile and shook her head. "No, that's quite alright, Dusty. You did a wonderful job cleaning up the throne-" her response tapered off into a large yawn, and she flushed in embarrassment. Dusty, however, only looked concerned.

"Haven't been getting much sleep lately, your majesty?"

Celestia shook her head. "Quite the opposite, actually. I've been sleeping just fine..." She cursed herself again as she yawned, and sunk back against the throne. Dusty kept a concerned eye on the regal alicorn, and began trotting from the room.

"I'm going to make you a cup of warm tea anyway. You do look rather pale, dear."

Just then a large, gust of wind and dust blew into the throne room as the doors were darn well burst open by a certain pegasus now standing in the middle of the floor and grinning excitedly.

"...Right after I dust this room again," the mare griped, flashing the oblivious pegasus a glare as she picked up the dusting equipment for a second time.

Celestia blinked in surprise and stared as the normally quiet pegasus stood up on her hind legs and rested her forelegs on the arms of the throne. "Fluttershy, dear! What has you so excited?"

"Hello, your highness." The pegasus briefly remembered her manners and bowed. That was short lived as she instantly perked up once more, her tail wagging like a puppy. "Is he here?"

Celestia gave a silent nod of understanding. In the past couple weeks both she and Discord had been so busy that they hadn't had time for any visits. Fluttershy hadn't seen Discord since the wedding fifteen days ago. Since his escape from prison for a third time this was the longest the two had been separated.

"Come with me." She walked down the hall with the curious pony trailing at her side. Fluttershy gazed around the large room in wonderment. It was different than any other room she had seen in the palace. Old oil paintings were scattered over the walls, and at the very back of the room was a twenty foot long, burgundy curtain that spilled onto the floor.

"He's in there." Fluttershy stared at where Celestia's hoof was pointing: directly behind the curtain. Was he hiding behind the curtain? Well, he did love hide and seek...

Fluttershy gasped as Celestia whisked back the curtain, revealing a multicolored vortex spinning counter-clockwise. It was almost hypnotizing the way it looked. "He's in..._there?_ What is that thing?"

"A portal," Celestia answered. "It's a portal leading to Disarray, the realm of chaos. It's where Discord spends most of his time now." She smiles. "He rules it, as he co-rules Equestria." She gave the pony an encouraging push. "Believe me, it's completely safe—just a little wacky." She grinned. "What else do you expect from a world ruled entirely by Discord?"

Fluttershy was about to respond, but only found herself abruptly shoved through the large vortex. She squeaked in fear and shut her eyes tightly from the brief flash of blinding colors. Cowering against the ground, the pegasus timidly opened her eyes, and gaped in bewilderment.

The realm was topsy-turvy land times a hundred. The luscious grass was a sky blue tone, and the bubblegum sky was decorated with purple clouds. Rows of cookie brick houses were turned on their sides and not one of them looked normal. Popping out of the flowerbeds lining the sides of the house were large lollipop flowers, and even a few candy apple sticks.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said quietly. She trotted timidly through the strange land and carefully studied the inhabitants. For ponies living in a land of utter madness, they looked very content. The pegasus timidly trotted up a rising chessboard patterned hill, staring at a few very large and towering chess pieces as she timidly made her way around them.

It was then the pawns snapped into action, accompanied by a bishop and knight as they charged towards vulnerable Fluttershy. The pony gave a shrill squeak of horror as they hopped towards her, their bodies impacting the earth with a solid boom as they cornered her.

"Halt! Who dares to intrude the distorted realm?" The pawns each formed a circle on the terrified girl, closing in on her and pressing her against the cold base of a bishop behind her.

"Look at her appearance; no spots, no swirls, nothing! She's a mortal pegasus from the world of order! What should we do with her?"

"Stop!"

A sharp, slicing command silenced the game pieces, making them whirl around to face their seething master. There stood the king of chaos, his burgundy robe flaring up behind him as a powerful and ethereal golden glow encased his body, threatening to transform those insufferable pawns into pebbles and the bishops and knights into ice cubes for the soda his butler pony held on a tray.

"What the hay is the matter with you? Get away from her!" The game pieces exchanged looks and reluctantly stepped away from the cowering pegasus's side.

Fluttershy currently had the ridiculously ludicrous appearance of a dead fly as she lay on her back, legs straight up in the air and twitching every now and then. She slowly rolled over onto her side and peered up at her savior, eyes alighting with a joyous sparkle when she saw who it was.

"Discord!" She charged and tackled the prepared draconequus, tightly nuzzling his face. It was so wonderful to finally see him after three weeks! "Oh thank goodness! I've missed you so much!"

"Likewise." The spirit returned the embrace—before promptly shoving the butler's tray of custard and pies at her, howling with laughter as she released him to furiously scrub the muck off her saffron body. "Ohohoho, that just does not get old!"

The pegasus exhaled sharply as she tried to wipe off the rest of the gooey glop dripping off her, to no avail. "What...is this place?"

Discord blinked down at her, mouth agape in horror by her words. "Ah...that's right, you've never been here before, have you, dear?" He cleared his throat, rising into the air and spreading his arms out to gesture to the madness at hand. "Welcome to the realm of Disarray, my dear! Where the ponies meow and moo, the houses dance the tango, and the weather is as unpredictable as a box of chocolates~!"

"So I see," the pegasus said uncertainly, watching as its inhabitants – the many ponies with swirls instead of eyes – went about their lives under storm clouds of chocolate milk and soda, seeming almost oblivious to the way their houses seemed to dance in tune to a never ending beat echoing across the vast land. "Isn't this the kind of thing that got you imprisoned in Equestria?"

"Ah, yes!" The spirit swooped towards her, wagging a finger in front of her face with a playful grin. "That's because I unleashed chaos on the realm of order. Here in the realm of disorder it's just the way things go! To the living creatures here nothing is even slightly amiss as this is the world they live in and the world they know. Now, it's if I took them to a world where grass is green and clouds rain water that they'd be terrified."

Fluttershy's eyes slowly roved over the land of chaos, watching as ponies indeed went about their daily routines as if the beverages being poured on them, their houses with legs, and their gardens of lollipops were completely normal. She glanced back at the spirit, blinking when she saw he had a small pony cradled in the crook of his arm like a baby. She was an interesting little thing, with a swirly lavender and white mane, and a spinning propeller cap on her head. Her eyes were simply purple swirls that stared up goofily at the Pegasus, before lazily rolling up to look at her creator.

"Allow me to introduce my most precious creation," Discord said with an inkling of affection as he gently tugged on the pony's ear. "This is Screwball, and I've had her since my take over eons ago. Isn't she adorable~?"

Fluttershy smiled fondly and fluttered up to the pony, petting her poofy mane. An interesting and whacky looking thing she was. "It's nice to meet you, Screwball."

The pony turned to her, smiled, and promptly blew a wet raspberry right into the disgusted Fluttershy's face. Discord burst into laughter, giving his little creation a fond pet and watching as Fluttershy tried to wipe off the droplets of spit.

"Apologies, Fluttershy. She can't speak English and communicates through sound effects." He leaned down and blew a raspberry back into the pony's face. She blinked up and smiled at him, responding with one of her own. Pretty soon the two were engaged in their own conversation.

"I don't understand it though," Fluttershy said as she fell into step beside Discord on the peanut brittle pathway. "If there was always a realm of chaos than why weren't you just exiled here instead of being imprisoned? It seems to be like this is the kind of home you've always wanted."

"We both know that being imprisoned was not what Celestia and Luna aimed to do to me." He fell silent after that, his tone shifting slightly. Fluttershy dropped the subject. She knew talking about his past, about his time in stone, in utter loneliness was very painful for him to deal with, and something he wished to keep in the past.

"Is this where you've been the past two weeks? I haven't seen you at all. You never invited me down..."

A somewhat somber look crossed Discord's grinning face and Fluttershy cringed. What had she said now? "Apologies dear, but I had some business to take care of. Disarray had been without government for nearly a thousand years, and the entire land had fallen into utter destruction, and carnage. Ponies were killing each other and destroying houses and land. The realm was at war with each other because they had no way to solve their issues and didn't understand why no one was helping them."

He gestured a paw towards a distant hill. Fluttershy could easily see the granite stones popping up from the blue grass and squeaked out a sob. Discord absently smoothed his talon through her rosette mane."It was a grim sight when I finally got back here. I had a lot to clean up—buildings and bodies alike. Disarray is a thin line between Equestia and Tartarus. It can be a happy, chaotic realm but without proper guidance it could be a realm of suffering and true evil. Inhabitants of Disarray border between normal minded ponies and savages."

It was safe to tell he had effectively freaked out the poor pegasus, who had seemed to have gone as stiff as a wooden plank, especially as a pony trotted over to sniff her tail curiously. Discord only laughed.

"S...so what about Screwball then? Do the same rules apply to her?"

"No, not at all." Discord fondly turned his little abomination upside down in his arms and played with her hooves. "Screwball isn't from Disarray. She's created by moi, and therefore is rather insane and adorably kooky, but I don't think she can succumb to the same evil Disarray ponies can."

Just then Screwball let off a loud chirping noise, prompting Discord to glance down questionably at her, until he nodded and grinned in understanding. "Ah yes, I almost forgot about that. Fluttershy, I want to introduce you to the kazoobies."

"The...the what?" She squeaked as Discord grabbed her and tucked her under an arm as he flew towards what resembled some kind of forest. A forest of...mint. The familiar, zingy scent was undeniable and very much welcomed. Everything in this land smelled like some kind of food.

"Oh, kazoobies~!" Discord called up a mint stalk. "Come down here a moment! There's somepony I want to introduce you to!" Other than typical forest ambiance there wasn't a sound that greeted him back. "Screwy, call them."

The pinkish pony scrunched up her face in concentration and her chest swelled. Fluttershy hopped back as a loud, kazoo sound rang from her throat, and echoed up into the trees. Within moments a flock of distorted looking birds circled around their heads excitedly. Fluttershy stared at the bizarre appearances of the multicolored, fluffy birds. She squinted hard when she realized the shapes of their beaks seemed familiar. Oh dear Equestria, they were _kazoos_. Their beaks were _kazoos!_

"My word!" Fluttershy giggled, smoothing a hoof over a kazoobie's beak and giggling as it vibrated with the wacky, musical sound and nuzzled her face. "Are these your creations?"

"Yep!" Discord chuckled, giving a kazoobie a fond pet on it's spiky, mohawk head. "I did indeed. A good portion of this world is created by me, and some creatures and lands were created before I took the reins." He reached up onto a branch and picked up a giant yellow, kidney bean shaped fruit. "Try feeding them bananzabanoonzabononza berries~! It's their favorite!"

Blinking a little, Fluttershy timidly held out a berry to one of the kazoobies. She squealed as the litter monster latched itself to the berry and pecked it clean within three seconds flat.

"So taking care of and restoring Disarray is where you've been all this time," Fluttershy said understandingly. "But what's kept Celestia and Luna so busy as well? I...well, I haven't seen them since the wedding, and when Twilight goes to write to one of them it takes them hours, if not an entire day to get back to her."

"Oh, I didn't say I was the only one that's been preoccupied with things the past few weeks," Discord pointed out. An unsettled look came to his face as he spoke. "Celestia and Luna have been keeping vigilant, because apparently they're having 'bad feelings'."

Fluttershy felt her heart begin to pound and she stared at him. "What kind of bad feelings? Er...tummy-sick bad feelings, or Chrysalis-invading bad feelings that they had a while ago?"

"Heh. Chrysalis-invading bad feelings." Discord lounged on one of the mint trees, griping as a kazoobie pecked at his crown. "Beat it, bird breath! Uh, anyway, yeah... I'd like to say Tia is just paranoid, but the last time she had a feeling like this we were invaded by the queen of black swiss cheese."

"Oh dear," the pegasus said softly. "So if Canterlot is being threatened again how come security hasn't increased?"

"Well, it isn't entirely certain yet. Celestia and Luna are keeping watch, but until they know what's going on there isn't much they can do." Noticing the worried look on the pegasus's face, Discord abruptly, light heartedly swooped her up under an arm. "Come on, I'll show you more of Disarray!"

Sitting in a puddle of soda-rain, Screwball looked excitedly up at Discord and made questioning bubble sounds.

"Oh yes, yes of course we'll show her the hot sugar bubble springs!"

* * *

Chrysalis grit her teeth and tried to ignore the babies nibbling on her mane and tearing at it as if it were a piece of blue taffy. She glanced back at her colony and a rare, mournful look came to her face when she realized that at this point her children couldn't even move. They were like shriveled, black prunes, cracked and looking like they had aged about a hundred years in just a few hours.

A rare pang stabbed at her. Feeling genuine sadness was such a rare occurrence that she often needed to do a double take to remember what it felt like. Of course, being that she slipped into so many ponies' skin all the time, she needed to do some acting and could put on a believable show of tears. It was rare she felt the sadness herself. Watching her colony slowly die and being able to do nothing left her feeling as weak as a foal. Her black ears pinned back, but she hardened her heart to the bodies collapsing and continued the trek onward.

The skies seemed to have blackened the closer they got to the opening of the crater. Lava bubbled around the sizzling pathway and Chrysalis latched her mouth around the infants' necks to keep them from going off to explore the lava.

Chrysalis stopped dead at the towering gates to the realm. Despite her will to always remain calm and cold, she felt her insides melting into a puddle of goo as she stared up in horror at Cerberus. The changeling queen prepared for a battle she knew she'd lose in her condition, but the three headed beast only calmly stepped aside and allowed her to enter.

A blast of smouldering wind beyond the heat in any part of the Equestrian deserts roared into her face as she entered. The black and red sky and crackling flames seemed reminiscent to the kind of atmosphere she usually enjoyed. Holding the babies in her mouth and over her back, Chrysalis calmly trotted in.

_For the most terrible realm to ever exist, they really blow this place out of proportion. Equestria is so much worse. _The queen's walk was instantly halted by a pair of mismatched feet, and she stared up at the towering demon in shock. When was the last time she had seen a-

"Welcome..." Maelstrom's mouth turned up in a wicked grin as he eagerly eyed his large group of guests and flicked his long, pointed tongue out of his mouth. "My, you all certainly look exhausted," he commented, feigning concern as he examined the dying changeling army and hid his pleasure in a purposeful gasp. "How long has it been since you've all eaten?"

"A true meal? A while." Chrysalis wanted to snarl at the entity as she did with anyone she met, but she needed to sound as polite as possible if this monster was really going to feed them. "Where is the food? You said you would look after us."

"That I did," Maelstrom agreed. He gestured to the realm, where there were large handfuls of squirming uncomfortable ponies, each having fallen into some sort of trap. A few mares were wriggling in a literal spider's webs while the furry, arachnids eyed them hungrily. Another group of ponies flailed helplessly in a sea of red tar and feebly cried out for help or some kind of mercy. Chrysalis grinned wildly, her wings flapping eagerly. Helpless ponies were everywhere.

A few of the more-alive changelings had wandered their way to the tar pit and had begun to feast. Chrysalis could already see the life returning to them and watched as their shriveled bodies gradually began to take a better, more distinguishable shape. She turned her own attention to where a mule was uselessly flailing in a large thorn bush. Realization she would finally eat after so long spurring her on, Chrysalis eagerly tore the screeching mortal from the bush's grasp.

The mule protested and whined weakly as she pinned him with a hoof, but it was silenced by the weak stream of green magic, his eyes taking on a glow in the dark tint as the life was sucked from them. There was no time for a gradual, slow draining process; Chrysalis needed to suck him up like a vacuum. She eagerly devoured the mortal's fear and helplessness, and fed on his lost hope as his life quickly drained away to nothing. Instantly, Chrysalis felt even more alert. She didn't even mind Maelstrom was circling her.

Crimson eyes sharp and vigilant like a cat, Maelstrom kept his stare on her and grinned. "All that power...I bet it feel so good after all this time, and the many times it's been denied to you. You always did want to make your hive the most powerful species in all the realms."

As much as she loved the idea, as much as it filled her dark dreams at night, all Chrysalis cared about right now was feeding her subjects. The infants surrounded her and took what was left of the mule's life force. Within only a few moments, they were as bouncy as ever. Chyrsalis watched with a dark joy as her colony regained its strength and began to actively chase its prey rather than feebly crawl after it.

"Tell me Chrysalis, do you still want to make your race reign supreme?"

"Right now I just want to settle somewhere and rebuild the colony. We have no hope for gaining _any_ kind of power with the number of changelings that are left."

"Well..." a twisted smile snaked over Maelstrom's lips and he held out his arms to the realm in a welcoming manner. "What's mine is yours..."

Chrysalis emitted a quiet snarl and lowered her spiraled horn in warning. "What do you want?"

"Why...the same thing you want, dear. I want power, I want to show this world just what I can _**really**_ do."

"I mean what do you want in exchange for _your hospitality?_"

"I want your help," Maelstrom said simply, now dropping down to the ground in a nonchalant walk. "I can't do this all on my own, you know. The curse that sealed me here thousands of years ago has only weakened enough for me to remind the realms that I exist, but I can't leave Tartarus yet. _You_ can."

"What am I supposed to do?" Chrysalis hissed angrily, "My colony is nearly extinct and I have almost no magic right now! I can't-" She was cut off as Maelstrom pressed a claw to her lips and smirked at her.

"Shhh... Now, I never said it had to be right now. I have a lot to do before your role comes into play anyway. It will all be revealed eventually, dear. Don't fret~ For now, you do need to worry about repopulating your species. There's a cave just by the black forest that you can use as your breeding grounds, and to create a new hive. Why, the Black Forest is where many unsuspecting mortals tend to wander." He smirked. "Perfect feeding spot."

The changeling's snake-like eyes roved over to the distant black trees and shrubbery and she smiled at the sight of ponies stuck in vines and bushes. "I will move the hive into the cave and start the process of rebuilding my colony."

"Try not to worry, dear," Maelstrom said smoothly, turning to grin back at the queen. "Your colony won't starve under my supervision. I can't have that if you're going to assist me now, can I?"

Chrysalis snorted and threw back her seaweed colored mane. "If it comes down to it I'll gladly take the lives of that pristine princess and her multi colored meat rug if that's what it takes to keep my colony safe." She smirked. "And exact some revenge."

Maelstrom watched as the ebony mare began to retreat to her new chambers. He crossed his arms and chuckled. "Really, Chrysalis after all you've been through with them you're that eager to destroy them?"

The queen stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned to the demon. "Those days don't matter to me anymore. I'm sure they don't matter to them either." She paused. "How do you even know about what happened?"

The entity sneered and laughed heartily, as if she had asked the most ridiculous question. "I've shadowed Discord all of his life, and therefore subsequently, Celestia as well. I saw it all. I guess you really are a force to be reckoned with if you're brave enough to try and take down the king and queen.

Her eyes darkened. "I'll drain everyone in Equestria if that's what will keep my changelings healthy."

Maelstrom smirked. "Devoted mother. Go and get settled." His claw glowed a deadly, black hue. "I have work to do..."

Chrysalis walked on with the newly energized colony, and made her way into a distant black cave near the forest. The surroundings reminded her of home, in her black wastelands, the warm hives, and the scent of sulfur in the air. She settled in the reddened soil and laid down to rest. Chirping, squeaking bundles of baby changelings eagerly scurried up to their mother and nestled in at her side.

Chrysalis dipped her head to give them each a slight nuzzle, and the infants swiveled in bliss and rolled over on her hooves so she could rub their bellies. The queen gazed out the mouth of the cave and her motherly expression melted into a feral grin. So this isn't exactly what her original plan was, and it felt degrading that she needed to rely on other's resources, but it could be worse.

"And eventually, it will all be worth it," she whispered.

* * *

Celestia couldn't remember the last time lowering the sun was so exhausting. As the pale orange washed over her body and her horn sparked and sputtered to try and keep from dropping her hold on it completely, she had nearly collapsed by the time she had finished setting the sun. Luckily, her energy level kindly hovered at one percent at least until she fell onto her mattress. Then it dropped to a complete zero.

Everything was calm now, and Celestia had done her job for the day. Luna was taking the next shift and she could relax—perhaps enough to rid herself of this terrible exhaustion and dizziness. A good night's sleep was all she needed.

"Ding-dong."

Exhausted, Celestia shut her eyes, but found she had no way of fighting the grin that curled over her lips as she pretended to ignore him.

"Ding-dong."

"..."

"Dong-ding!"

"Listen, you dummy," Celestia laughed, "if you want in so bad then come in, otherwise get out if you're just going to be making sound effects all night!"

A playful snort, and slowly mismatched feet slid in through the doorway, followed by his fluttering, mahogany cape. "Rude! Is that all you can say to your hubbie when we've been apart for a full eleven hours?"

"It is when all you want to do is annoy your frankly exhausted wife." She uttered a squeal as his warm arms scooped her up. There was that typical, insufferable amusement on his face, but Celestia could see it had a slightly concerned look to it. She puffed her cheeks out like a filly and glared at him.

"Still having that tired feeling, darling? How long has that been going on now?"

"Oh, not that long," Celestia said quickly, trying to disguise the annoyance in her voice. She hated it when others pressed her on how she was feeling. "It's from trying to provide more eyes than usual to Canterlot. I told you about the bad feeling we had..."

"More eyes? Oh silly Tia, you only have _one_ telescope, and you each only have two eyes."

"Have you had any of these ominous feelings, Discord?"

The draconequus scowled when he realized she wasn't going to indulge on his jokes and, as always, wanted to take things seriously. So he shrugged and fell on the bed beside her. "Not really, dearest. You see, bad feelings to me have always been good, because what others found bad I usually found good. You see~?" Well he could tell from her blinking, blank expression that he had lost her. "Er, honestly Celestia I haven't been in Equestria enough these past couple weeks to feel any...bad feelings. I think you're stressing yourself too much and that might be why you're feeling so sick." He pressed a loving nuzzle against her face and laid her down. "Why don't we just get to sleep?"

"I suppose so," Celestia reluctantly agreed. Discord could tell by the way her beautiful violet flecks were moving about that she was still very unsettled. "But I still feel...uncomfortable, like something is going to-" She was cut off as Discord suddenly, abruptly shoved his finger against her lips and looked completely alert.

"You know what, you're right," Discord said, in a sharp tone, his ears up and listening intently. "I feel it, Tia. I feel that bad feeling you feel now."

Celestia had sat up so sharply that Discord desperately bit down his laughter, trying to keep his composure and remain serious. "Do you know what the bad feeling means?"

"I think it means...RASPBERRY ATTACK!" the draconequus roared, claws playfully sheathed for effect as he leaped at the startled mare and pinned her, pushing his face against her vulnerable, white belly.

"Discord—stop it! I'm serious! Watch the snaggle tooth—yeow! Wahahahaha! You're so going on the couch tonight!"

The two continued to play and grapple like they were kids again, laughing and nibbling on each other's manes and tails well until the moon reached the peak of the sky. Celestia forgot all about the sinking feeling in her stomach, and was completely oblivious to the black, choking mist that sinisterly seeped out of the cracks of Tartarus and swept over the land.

* * *

_(Chrysalis is so much fun to write, ohmahgawd, and the changelings are just so darling~ Writing the realm of Disarray is just as awesome, and wittle Screwball, and...gah, I love writing it all. XD_

_Thank you all for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy it. ^^ A big thanks to my editor Dave who went through this beforehand. LOVE YA, DAVE!)_


	3. Author's Note

*sigh* Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter, but an important author's note. "Distorted Worlds" has actually been updated two chapters on other sites, but FF is giving me real problems when I try to update it. One of the reasons is me needing a new laptop terribly and has nothing to do with the site. For a while "Distorted Worlds" will only be updated on FIM and deviantart.

My account is Cryssy-miu, and you can just search up "Distorted Worlds" there. Or I can give you the direct link www . fimfiction story / 39118 / Distorted-Worlds (Sorry, I have to space it. Just delete the spaces in the address bar)


	4. Chapter 2 - Chaotic Surprises

Celestia's eyes were crusted with sleep and illness when they finally opened, twenty minutes late to raise the sun. A wave of nausea forced her back into the pillow, her head spinning and pounding as she tried to sit up. Blearily, she gazed out the window, and watched as the sun began to slowly rise, changing the sky to a vibrant orange.

The queen groaned and rubbed her temple for multiple reasons. Luna obviously was fed up with waiting for her and just took the job on herself. As she started to rise, she was stunned by who emerged through the bedchambers, his talon still glowing with magic and the sun still rising.

"What in Equestria? Aren't you usually back in Disarray at this time?"

"Well normally," Discord answered as he settled on the bed beside his wife. "I thought I'd stay and have a family breakfast~" His tone was light and playful as it always was, but Celestia could see his white brows furrow in worry and the frown on his face. "Are you alright? I can't remember the last time the pristine, punctual queen was ever late to raise the sun."

"I just don't feel well today." She blinked her tired eyes as he nudged a teasing finger against her snout.

"Yes, _today_... so what about the past week then?" He wasn't letting up. Although he still seemed calm and was moderately smiling, she could tell he wasn't joking around. Glaring, she tried to turn her head away from him—only to find that it was firmly in his paw.

"I don't know, Discord!" she snapped, finally managing to jerk her head away. That was a bad idea. Her body wavered, and before she knew it, her esophagus tightened. She heard Discord gasp and a bucket was at her side just in time as she violently retched in it. Finally pulling back with a few heaving pants, she stared into the wide, concerned eyes of her husband. He didn't say anything for a few moments, but then his eyes narrowed.

"_You_ are going to the infirmary." His tone was a no-nonsense, non-debatable, strict growl. "_NOW_."

* * *

"Golly sis, when can Ah take a small break?" Applebloom whined. She rammed her aching head against another barrel and began pushing it through the marsh in a tedious journey to reach the barn. "Ah'm getting kinda tired, and Ah think Granny made us some hot cider!"

"Now, Applebloom!" Applejack was panting herself, feeling the sticky perspiration on her face as she continued tiredly bucking the apple trees. "The...celebration for...Discord and Celestia...is gonna be here in just...a few more days! We need to buck these here apples and get 'em made into dishes to serve... to the guests, and especially the royals!"

"By royals ya mean Discord especially, right?"

"Exactly! Do ya realize how much that...chaotic _vacuum_ eats? Keep working, Applebloom!"

The filly scowled, but begrudgingly started to fill another barrel. "Ah really don't see the point since he'll just turn the food into a flock of pigeons anyway..." Pushing the final few barrels up against the side of the barn, Applebloom let herself flop uselessly into the wet grass. Really, Applejack forgot just how little she was sometimes. As much as she loved helping her big sister out on the farm, she could only do so much at a time.

_She can keep working, but if Ah don't go get a drink, Ah'm gonna die out here in the hot sun..._ With a loud yawn, the exhausted filly made her way into the swinging doors to the barn, where the steaming cider was waiting its arrival.

Applejack, of course, stubborn as she was, refused to take a break. She didn't bother calling her sister back once she retreated into the barn. It wasn't a crime to let the kid take a few seconds break after all.

_Perhaps Ah should take a breather as well._ Applejack was obviously accustomed to the typical exhaustion and sweats that came with taking care of a farm, so to be wheezing like this and feeling slightly dizzy wasn't unusual for her. The more the mare walked, the more the unsettling ill feeling began to take over.

_Consarnit, I really overdid it this time. Ah shoulda taken more breaks like Big Macintosh suggested; it's taking a toll on me._ Applejack's eyelids fluttered, if only to try and bat away enough of the ailment to be able to work. Her vision was suddenly blurred, and as she walked unsteadily to another apple tree, she could feel her breath begin to quicken.

_What the hay is happening ta me?_ Applejack watched as the vibrant sun seemed to dim before her very eyes. As she gazed above, the trees seemed to be whirling in a distortion of colors. Her green eyes focused on two dangling apples, looking like shiny red orbs in her sight.

_How...pretty..._ Then she collapsed.

Applebloom hadn't been there to see her older sister slam into the ground, nor did she see how the country mare's body shook, but she did see the golden lump that was her sister lying under the tree as she came back outside. Not understanding the situation, the naive little filly grinned.

"Applejack, ya silly-filly! Ah told y'all'd be plum tuckered out, and looks like your energy level just hit zero!" With a giggle, she gently nudged her sister's hoof. The sick mare was completely unresponsive. A twist of fear hit the filly's heart and she took a closer look at her sister. Applejack's breathing had become erratic, gasping pants, and sweat drenched her pale face. Her body heaved and trembled, and that's when Applebloom lost it.

"APPLEJACK!" the filly screamed, practically slamming her sister against the ground repetitively as she fiercely shook her. "SIS!" When the mare remained unresponsive, Applebloom felt her panic begin to rise. "Applejack! Speak ta me! APPLEJACK!"

The filly began breathing heavily and started hyperventilating, whimpering out a few feeble pleas for her sister to wake up, only to receive agonizing silence as a response. "Oh—oh! Somepony help me! There's something wrong with mah sister! SOMEPONY! BIG MAC! GRANNY SMITH! HELP!"

Her screams, although unheard by the motionless, southern mare on the ground, reached the ears of five panicked ponies, who promptly galloped over to the distraught filly. Appleblom had almost forgotten that the rest of the group was coming over to help.

"Applebloom, what in Celestia's name is the matter?" Twilight exclaimed, rushing up beside the trembling little foal. "Are you alright?" It was then that Twilight saw the lump-of-a-sick-pony there at her hooves and gasped. "What happened to Applejack?!" She wedged a hoof underneath the still mare's chin, but the pony stayed silent.

Alarm bells screaming inside her head, Twilight began issuing orders. "Big Macintosh!" Twilight shouted as he and Granny Smith (at least as fast as a granny could go) came tearing out towards them. "Get her—in your wagon or something! We need to get her to the hospital immediately! Spike, write a letter to the princess, and everypony stop crowding her!"

"O-oh no!" Fluttershy cried, an ominous feeling tightening in her gut, "Will she be okay?"

"Yo, AJ!" Rainbow exclaimed, her voice warbling in fear as she tried to shake her as well. "Applejack, are you okay?"

Instantly, Big Macintosh was at his little sister's side and wriggled his way underneath her, lifting the limp pony onto his back and rolling her into a sales wagon. The ponies watched, half stunned as he carelessly bucked out three barrels of apples and caused them to smash as they hit the ground. Compared to his little sister, apples meant nothing.

"Oh please! What's wrong with her?!" Applebloom sobbed desperately, tears and sweat drenching her face. "What happened to her? Where are ya takin' her?"

"Does she need some water?" Pinkie asked, yanking a hose towards the group. "Will that wake her up?" A geyser of water gushed out of the hose opening and splashed into the southern pony' face. The water dripped off her scalding face, but she made no movement other than the harsh shaking.

Sending a parchment of paper into crackling, green flames, Spike put his inkwell and quill into Twilight's saddle bag and brushed away a few apples in the way of their path. "I sent her a letter asking to meet us at the hospital right away!"

"Thank you, Spike—let's move out!" Spike began nudging the wagon into a slow pace, but was abruptly knocked aside and into the mud as Big Mac wriggled on the saddle and began galloping out of the farm, knocking several more barrels as he ran.

"Wait, wait!" Applebloom cried, frantically trying to keep up with the herd, "I wanna come too! She's mah sister! Where are ya taking her?!" She was forced to back up a step as Granny gently took a hold of her scruff and Twilight leaned in to look at her.

"She-she'll be fine, sweetie," Twilight barely whispered, feeling the threat of tears she tried to fight for the sake of the child. "I bet she just has a cold. It's probably nothing serious." Unable to take those wide, searching eyes, Twilight turned on her hoof and caught back up with the girls.

"Twilight, what in Equestria do you think lying to the poor dear will accomplish?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not the Element of Honesty," Twilight said softly, "And I can't bear to tell her the truth."

* * *

Celestia's stomach rolled with the uncomfortable feeling of indigestion as the eggs and lettuce fought inside of her stomach and slowly wriggled back up her esophagus. She didn't want to eat a thing, but Discord had made her. She had barely finished breakfast before the draconequus was nudging her down the hall and towards the hospital wing.

"I think I'm going to throw up," she gurgled.

"Bathroom is just in the left corridor, love~ Shall I carry you?"

"No, I just-" She paused in her wobbling steps at an ever familiar emerald flame creating a portal above her and dropping a small parchment at her hooves. With a weary sigh, the alicorn levitated the scroll with magic and unrolled it. Scanning the paper with an impatient look, a look of horror soon crossed her face and she dropped the scroll. "Applejack is sick."

Discord gave a casual shrug. "It's near fall, Tia—the time ponies get the sniffles." He blinked as his wife shook her head.

"I mean she's very sick. Seriously ill from the sound of it. ...Her symptoms sound reminiscient to what I've been going through." They both fell silent at that, the anxiety constricting the air around them. "Twilight wants me to come right away." Her horn began to glow, and she let out an indignant gasp as Discord closed a paw around it and snuffed out the magic.

"You're going nowhere," Discord said sternly. "Nowhere at least except for the hospital. Get your flanks down to the infirmary. I'll go see the girls."

The queen was much too tired to protest and only gave a tired nod, giving Discord a parting nuzzle and beginning to trudge her way to the infirmary.

* * *

"She looks smaller than usual in that cot," Twilight whispered, eyeing her friend with tears brimming in her eyes. The usually vibrant, sun kissed mare looked as if she hadn't even seen the sun in a few years. Her skin had paled from a glorious golden to sickly orange, and her face seemed slightly sunken. She looked as if she was in the highest stage of a terminal illness.

"Maybe she looks so small because the cot seems so big," Pinkie Pie suggested, nudging the cotton mattress with her snout. "I don't even think a party can fix this... Not even my most delicious cupcakes."

Every girl was crying; Rainbow Dash was trying to hold up a tough facade, but was failing miserably, evident by the wet glisten in her eyes. "I can hardly believe Applejack is in this condition."

"How have we not noticed that she's been getting ill?" Rarity asked.

"But I was just at Applejack's yesterday morning!" Fluttershy exclaimed with a blubbering sniffle as a few large tears dripped down her snout. "And she was fine! She was corralling cows into their pens, a-and bucking t-trees, a-and..." It seemed her emotions had taken over her and she gave a sob, burying her face into her hooves. A talon began gently carding its fingers through her mane as a paw cupped her head slightly. Jolting up, Fluttershy stared in shock at the draconequus's concerned face.

"Discord," the pegasus sobbed, both in relief and misery. None of the girls had even noticed he had shown up. "D-Dis..."

"Yeah, that's my name." Perhaps it was supposed to be said as a joke, but there wasn't the slightest teasing lilt to his voice. His voice was more somber than they could remember. "Sorry I'm not Celestia—I know you wanted her."

"We don't mind who's here," Twilight said painfully. "We just need someone we trust."

_Never thought I'd be on that list._ "Come now, Twilight, things can't be that bad!" Discord exclaimed, slightly petting her mane. "I know Applejack is pretty under the weather, but little sicknesses come and go all the time."

Watery, violet eyes glared at him, and Rainbow Dash hastily tore off the blankets from the mare's bed. "Does this look like a little sickness to you?" The draconequus gawked at the earth pony's deteriorating condition, and at the IVs protruding from her skin. Lastly he stared up at the steadily beeping heart monitor in shock and utter silence.

"The monitor was going crazy at first when we brought her in," Twilight said, "And only recently has it stabilized."

"So she was dying?" Discord asked, shock clear in his voice. "When did she even get sick? A few days ago?"

"An hour ago." The tension could almost be cut with a knife, draping the room in heavy black clouds.

Discord gazed down at Applejack's still form and carefully scooped her up in his hands. Ponies were always tiny and could easily fit, but she seemed to have shrunk and fit pretty well. She seemed so little all of a sudden. Discord gasped quietly as she shifted, and her dim emerald eyes flicked open. Her white face scrunched up in confusion at seeing the mismatched eyes rather close to her own.

"What...huh? Discord?"

A wide grin spread across the spirit's face (it was meant to look relieved, but being it was discord it only came out in one of his usual smirks). "The one and only~! You gave us quite a fright, you know."

Dazed and confused and trying to focus on the draconequus, Applejack's eyes drifted over to her arm. She cried out when she saw the tubes protruding from it, attached to a large, colorless sack of fluid. "Wh-what in tarnation!"

"Oh, that?" Discord asked casually, "That's merely a bag of cream soda. You see, the doctors had seemed to notice your alarming cream soda deficiency—probably because of your love for healthy food—so he decided to-" Discord was cut off as Twilight angrily shoved him aside, causing him to trip and flip backwards over a cot next to her.

"How are you feeling, Applejack?" Twilight asked softly, disregarding the serious health risks as she nuzzled her critically ill friend. "We've been so worried."

"Ah...Ah feel just...fine!" Applejack wheezed out in her usual, stubborn way. "Git me...outta here so I can get back to mah farm!"

Relocating his spine, Discord rolled his eyes in exasperation and relief. "Oh yeah, she'll be just fine."

"I'm not so sure about that." The ponies jumped in alarm as the curtains surrounding Applejack's cot were abruptly pulled back and a grim faced doctor walked in.

"What do you mean?" Discord growled, ready to slam a pie-disguised anvil into his face. The girls were already freaked out enough! "What does she have?"

The doctor remained as somber as ever and his ears folded back in distress. "I don't know. I don't know the name, but I know what she has. She is not the first one to show symptoms of this alarmingly progressive illness. It's as if a wave of sickness has hit Equestria. All over the land these symptoms seem to be popping up."

"An epidemic?" Twilight gasped.

"A plague?" Discord added.

"Correct," the doctor confirmed. "It popped up in Equestria three days ago and since it has more fatalities have been reported. Like any epidemic, many patients recover...and many don't. There have been two reported deaths in Ponyville so far, and about thirty cases of the illness. The numbers are just continuing to rise."

Discord felt his body grow ice cold. To him, time seemed to have stopped. His voice sounded miles away from him, the only thing in his mind being his sick wife at home. "What are the symptoms?"

"Fatigue, shakes, dizziness; the victim becomes disoriented and stumbles a lot. The heart can go really erratic if it's a bad case."

"But I've been in town a lot!" Twilight exclaimed, "I've been supervising preparations for the royals' visits! How come I haven't seen any sick ponies?" She couldn't remember anything distinguishing; a few odd coughs, a sneeze here and there, but that was it!

"That's the thing though: the sickness comes just like that! There are no warning signs, no coughs beforehoof! Most of the victims just drop to the ground!" the doctor cried.

Discord blinked and tried to process this information. He stared at the doctor in confusion and tilted his head questionably. "Wait, it comes in a snap? There's no warning?" He shook his head, a troubled look on his face as he tried to figure things out. "But my wife has been sick for a couple of weeks now! So...what's wrong with her?"

* * *

Why her father had decided to make these hallways so long she would never know. Why did a palace even need such ridiculously long hallways and so many corridors? She'd be happy with a tiny little house, really. At least right now she would be. Walking down all these hallways was excruciating.

_Damn you, Father_, she cursed in her head. As a hesitant afterthought she added, _may you rest in peace. _Continuing the strenuous trek (and almost throwing up several times), Celestia finally decided she had no choice but to rest against a nearby doorway. It was only five more doors to the infirmary, but she couldn't do it.

Across the hallway, a mare spotted her. Celestia could see her eyes narrow, and then they widened in horror. "Oh no, doctor!" she shouted, "the queen has _it!_"

"I have wh—AUGH!" Celestia yelped as something suddenly slammed into her rear, and she suddenly fell back onto a fluffy cot. "What in Equestria?" She looked around, wincing as the swinging doors slammed open and she was suddenly in a large trauma room. "I really don't think this is necessary!"

Doctors probed at her and jabbed all over, and spoke in hushed tones as Celestia fought to get a word in edgewise. "I don't understand it. She seems sick, but she isn't exhibiting any of the symptoms the other-"

"Hey!" Celestia shouted, "What in Equestria is going on here?" The doctors snapped back with their tools and all exchanged troubled looks. One doctor sighed and turned to her.

"Your majesty, the infirmary has been packed the past few days. There is a sickness spreading across Ponyville, all of Equestria, and now it's attacking the castle as well."

"A sickness?" Celestia asked blankly, "A widespread sickness? I-I haven't seen anypony sick!" Of course, her eyes had been peeled for any threat the past two weeks, but she suspected the threat would be another invasion from a foreign land. Never could she have guessed the threat was an epidemic. "Why in Equestria's name haven't I been alerted about this until now?"

"Ponyville sent up a mail stallion yesterday, but he fell ill and died from the sickness within a few hours."

The queen looked around the trauma room and stared around at the many heaving, white bodies in the hospital cots hooked up to IVs, and there was a single, differently ailed patient with a head injury in the back of the room. "Why is he in with the sick? He'll catch the illness as well!"

The doctor hesitated, not sure if he should relay this information or not. Deciding it wasn't right to keep anything from their queen, he spoke. "That's the thing, your majesty. Cells from the victims have been taken to the lab, but we've determined that it isn't contagious. Not by air, not by physical contact, not even by fluid contact."

Celestia just stared. "That..." She shook her head. "That's impossible! If this is a wide spread illness it must be contagious! How in Equestria's name could this be hitting so many ponies if it isn't contagious?"

"We don't know," a nurse whispered. "It isn't even infecting the air. It's just...popping up."

Troubled, Celestia shook her head. "Is this...what I have then?" Her body wavered and she pressed her hoof against her mouth to keep the vomit back. She yelped as a needle was abruptly stabbed into her hoof and the vial filled with blood.

"I don't know yet," the doctor said, walking away with the vials. "But I'm going to try to figure it out."

* * *

After sipping a few small cups of apple juice brought from her own farm, Applejack was starting to feel much like her own self. A little more lively; she was even sitting up against her pillow.

"Is there anything else you need, darling?" Rarity asked softly. "I could get you another drink, or get Discord to make a sandwich for you." From behind her, Discord scoffed.

"_Get me_ to make her a sandwich? You know, prissy, I may have offered myself, but I don't exactly appreciate being demanded to make..." His voice trailed off as the fashionista shot him daggers and with an insufferable eye roll he snapped his fingers and created a delicious, fresh sandwich.

"Naw, now that's mighty kind of ya," Applejack began, pulling back, revolted at the sight of food. "Ah'm not hun..." Abruptly, she swiped the sandwich from his outstretched paw and practically wolfed it down in one bite.

"Geez...little monster," Discord muttered, staring at her with cautious eyes and rubbing his hands that nearly got bitten right off.

"You can call her a monster if you wish, your majesty, but what she just did is what none of the other patients has managed to do yet: she's eaten." Pressing a stethoscope against the mare's chest and taking her pulse, he turned to the group. "None of the patients yet have eaten a morsel of food. We've needed to feed them all through IV, and so what Applejack has done..." He smiled, "...It shows us all that she's on her way to recovery."

Excitedly, the ponies wrapped their hooves around their friend and nuzzled her affectionately. Discord stayed at the back wall, but he was grinning. But the smiles could only last so long.

"But what about the others?" Twilight asked softly, "What will happen to them? Will they recover, doctor?"

Grim faced once again, the doctor glanced mournfully towards the direction of the hall and sighed. "I don't know, Twilight Sparkle, I wish I did. Sadly, that's something I can't predict—no matter how many years I've been a physician."

"But what about Celestia?!" Discord demanded, "What about my wife?! She likely has the illness as well, so what's going to happen to her?"

"From what you told me, your majesty, being she's been sick this long it is highly unlikely the illness is what she has. However, that will be for the palace doctor to decide."

"But...the castle!" Discord exclaimed, "My sister, the workers...what will happen to them? How do we prevent this?"

The doctor released a shuddering, harsh breath and shut his eyes. "We can't."

"Then how do we cure the sick!?"

A heavier wave of mourn hitting him, the doctor lowered his head. "...We can't." He gave a gargled yelp as Discord abruptly grabbed him by the throat, forcing the doctor's terrified, amber eyes to meet seething vermillion.

"You're useless!" Discord snarled, his grip precariously seeming to tighten. "Everyone of you are useless!" The panicked, protesting ponies pushed their heads against his legs and begged him to stop, and after several moments, he released the doctor's neck.

Panting and staggering up, the doctor looked at Discord with sympathy in his eyes. "Until...until we find the source of this epidemic...until we find how it began, there is n...nothing we can do." He looked right up at the troubled group. "Some will live...and some will die. It's just the way it's going to be." Silently, he took his clipboard and left.

* * *

Celestia had fallen asleep the moment the doctor left. Her head was still brimming with questions, and her brain kept shutting down on her even when she felt too anxious to sleep. With her weakened physical condition she didn't have much choice but to conk out.

The feeling of something moist being pressed to her lips is what woke her up, and she jolted slightly, staring groggily at something clear and wet looking in front of her face. It took her a few moments and a few tentative sips to realize the nurse was pressing a glass to her lips.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours," the nurse breezily responded, her horn glowing orange as it fluffed the monarch's pillows. Her voice seemed a little too cheery for Celestia's liking. "Your test results have come back and the doctor will be in shortly to discuss them with you." Before the queen could press her further, the nurse exited the room.

Almost immediately after, the doctor trotted in. His face was blank, the clipboard with her perhaps life-altering results at his side. "Good morning, your majesty. Are you feeling a little better? The nurse put some medicine in your IV for the nausea you've been having."

"Yes, I am noticing I don't feel as dizzy anymore—now what are my results?" Celestia rushed. "Do they show anything?"

"Oh..." the doctor breathed, "they do indeed."

As the doctor began talking, Celestia levitated the cup to her mouth, intent on taking another sip. Her glass smashed and scattered across the floor as he announced what was wrong with her.

* * *

Chrysalis made her way through one of the caverns. It was pitch black, and hard to navigate through. No matter where she stepped she seemed to always stumble over something; rocks, stalagmites, and...furry things. Shaking the pebbles out of her hooves, the queen trekked on with her babies close behind.

They finally reached the clear, out in the middle of the room. Decorating a bunch of cubicles in the wall were two dozen, small jelly capsules. The capsules wiggled and wormed as the inhabitants inside tossed around anxiously, causing the entire egg to jiggle.

Smiling, Chrysalis sat in between the eggs and watched with pride as her babies wiggled inside of them. She ran a gentle hoof over the mushy substance and smiled as she saw a frail, tiny hoof touch against her hoof from inside the egg.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Maelstrom echoed, causing the startled Chrysalis to stare up at where he was hanging on the ceiling. "Who would have thought ponies come from eggs?"

"Ponies don't come from eggs," Chrysalis sniffed haughtily. "Baby changelings are the only ones privlleged enough to be born from eggs." Her ears went back at the small amount in their cubicle. "There are so little. I usually lay much more than this, but I have too little strength and magic."

"Oh, it'll come with time, my dear," Maelstrom smirked. "Why, we can't repopulate an entire species in only one day! Besides..." He slithered closer to her, a grizzly paw hanging around her neck. "There's a few matters I want to discuss with you, and I think the poor wittle babies need their nappy-bye time."

Giving her children a final glance, the changeling queen reluctantly fell into step beside him as he walked further into the cave. "What do you want, Maelstrom?" she growled.

"Why, I figured it would be obvious..." Even in the darkness, Chrysalis could see his fangs glinting demonically in the dark as he grinned. "I want _your_ part of the deal, of course! Everyday the seal continues to weaken, and the spell that bound me here is slowly beginning to break. I've already sent Equestria a little warning of my own, but-"

"What kind of warning?" Chrysalis snapped. If he had done something to _her_ land she would...

With another malicious smile, the entity held up a pointed claw and a swirl of black fog emanated from his finger tips. The fog soon contorted and formed an image, showing ponies all over Equestria in hospital beds, heart monitors flat lining, and collapsing sporadically all across the land. With a vicious sneer, he crushed the image and looked at Chrysalis.

"You've sent an epidemic? What is that supposed to do?"

Maelstrom laughed and slipped a fond arm around her back. "Oh, I've sent much worse than that, dear Chrysalis." He looked at her, his blood red, wet looking eyes boring into her own. "I've sent a _plague_. The epidemic is only the first part of my plan. "Next comes drought, then comes famine, and then—oh, maybe some fun natural disasters~!" he sang happily. "On all the realms~!"

"And mine?" Chrysalis snarled, her horn lowered and illuminated.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know you are spared!" He summoned another image, this one seeming to be of Disarray. He watched gleefully as the swirly eyed, moaning ponies stumbled about and collapsed, as their frantic king shouted orders for a doctor.

An arm draped over her again, the mare suddenly found herself being led back to the cave, and to her babies. "Now, what I need you to do is get to the palace. Don't worry your pretty, black head off—I can easily teleport you there."

"If you can teleport me out than how come you can't get yourself out?"

"The seal," Maelstrom growled, "It prevents me from leaving...for now. I need you to lure the royals, and those little fillies my way."

"You mean...the king and queen, the princess, and Twilight and her friends."

"Exactly, but I believe the Queen will be staying home. She's a little...pre-occupied with her own condition at the moment. Once you relay to them that the plague is a result of a curse from Tartarus, it won't take them very long to figure out they need to go there with the Elements. You'll lead them to Tartarus."

"What?!" Chrysalis demanded incredulously, "I'll be walking for ten days! Tartarus is on the _edge_ of Equestria, and my changelings will starve! There is not enough food to sustain us."

"And that," Maelstrom began, hovering just above a few infant changelings sleeping away in the corner, "Is precisely what I'm here for."

Chrysalis stared up in horror as the demon's entire form was engulfed in a black fog. With a sudden surge of power, pure black beams shot into every one of the eggs, and zapped the adult and baby changelings. Their bodies twitched and they winced for a few moments, collapsing with an exhale as the spell finished.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!" Chrysalis screamed in rage. Her horn sparked with a dangerous amount of energy and she charged right for Maelstrom. Hovering there in the air, he effortlessly held her away from him with a finger.

"Temper, temper, calm down!" Maelstrom chuckled. "The spell I just performed will help your babies. You see..." He slithered back over to her, "This spell is designed to lessen the amount of food a mortal needs to eat; be it food for their body, or their soul. This way you will all only need the slightest drop of ones' emotions to sustain you, and even keep your power relatively strong. You'll even be able to feed on your travel companions without damaging them. There is no way you will die of starvation."

Her anger soothing gradually, Chrysalis gave a small nod. "I see... So, when do I set off with my changelings?"

"Tomorrow."

The queen hesitated, and glanced back at the squirming little egg capsules. "What about the newborns?"

"Oh, don't worry about them—I'm excellent with children," Maelstrom smirked, "I'm the father of all the beings in this realm, children and full-fledged demons alike. I'd never hurt your children."

Looking doubtful for a few moments, Chrysalis at last gave another stiff nod. "Very well, but what in Tartarus's name makes you think the ponies will trust me to lead them to you?"

"Oh, I don't think they'll have much choice," Maelstrom laughed. "Once they know what I'm doing and that they need to get here, they'll have no choice but to turn to you for help. I have one small request though: as infuriating as I know they'll probably be, especially that kid draconequus, try not to kill any of them. I'd like them alive when they get here, especially Discord."

Chrysalis huffed, her ears pinning back in annoyance. Injuring them might be the only way she'd maintain some sanity. "Fine."

"Very well then. Go and prepare your changelings for the journey, and I advise not to bring too many of them. That spell is good for a few of them, but if an entire colony of fifty try to feed off the ponies then they will surely die."

* * *

Celestia sat back against her cushion in bed as several servants crowded around her to try and make her as comfortable as they could.

"Would you like some tea, dear?" Rain Drizzle asked softly. It took a few tries for the queen to realize she was talking to her.

"O...oh yes, sure. Thank you, dear Rain."

"Some water, your majesty?" another servant asked. As the queen gave a faint nod they poured a cold glass of water and set it next to her tray. Another servant trotted near her side and gently threw a clean quilt on her, which Celestia eagerly snuggled into.

"You're all very kind and I appreciate the help," the queen told her workers, "But my husband will be back any minute, and he already knows something is up. Seeing you all crowding my bed might really freak him out."

The servants exchanged looks and nodded, respectfully leaving their queen with her own jumbled thoughts as she waited for her husband.

Barely five minutes later, those familiar, tired and aching mismatched feet appeared through the door as Discord dragged himself through the bedroom. The moment he lay his eyes on his sick wife, he was alert in an instant and bolted to her side.

"Celestia! How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, giving her cheek a small nuzzle with his snout.

"A little better thanks to some medicine," Celestia told him, and quickly asked, "Why do you look so tired? Hard day in Disarray?"

"You have no idea," Discord murmured. "I assume you heard of the epidemic when you were at the infirmary? It's hit Disarray as well."

"I did hear. Something _must_ be done about that. How was Applejack?"

"Very sick; it's hard to believe that weak little thing lying in the cot was even her. She's eating though, and the doctor says that's a very good sign. I know she'll come around." The Discord smirk came back to his face. "This is the mare that survived her chickens being turned to monkeys, and her apples being turned to beach balls after all. It's also the mare that rendered me scared to go near her farm and made me always cover my backside with pillows when I did!"

Celestia laughed lightly and gave his tummy a teasing poke. "Maybe if you'd just behave you wouldn't have to worry about wearing pillows on your butt."

"How boring!" The two giggled again, but then the atmosphere once again went serious as Discord cleared his throat. "What did the doctor say?"

The queen bit her lip. She was hoping he wouldn't ask that yet, because she just had no idea how to tell him. Staring into his worried eyes, she pondered on what to do. He was always fond of riddles after all.

"...I...I think we should—um—have a new room created...next to ours! For guests maybe?"

Discord just stared at her. "Tia, we have twenty two guest rooms on this story _alone_. I sincerely doubt we need another—especially this close to our bedroom! We go at it like pigs and frankly no one needs to hear that."

There was a soft _thud_ as Celestia's head flopped back into the pillow. With a groan, she pulled herself back up.. "No, hunny. I think...we really should make a new room. However...should it be pink, or should it be blue?" _I'm terrible at riddles..._

"...I don't know," Discord said blankly, as confused as ever. "You want to make it so bad, so the color of the walls should be up to you."

"You don't have to worry about this sickness I have," she told him, "It'll be gone in..a few months. Um...maybe a little more than a few. But—uh—there will always be a reminder of my sickness." As he continued to stare blankly at her, she looked at him with a deadpan expression. _Oh, for the love of Equestria, this is getting me nowhere._

"I'm pregnant."

And with that, all the tension in the room balled itself up and crashed over the couple in waves of pure, unadulterated shock. Mostly on Discord.

Slowly, the draconequus's neck slid down to her level, his face slack in surprise. He couldn't find a functioning piece of brain in his skull to save his life. "Y... Y-You... Y-You're..." he rasped out, shakily gesturing to her stomach.

Celestia nodded.

The spirit followed her with a nod of his own, a strange grin creeping across his face. "Oh... Okay!" he murmured groggily, stumbling back a few steps as the world shifted around him. Oh, it was spinning now! He gave a little twitch, skin suddenly blanching in several different shades. His eyes fluttered, a strange, speechless gurgle riddling up in his chest, mismatched scarlet eyes rolling back in his head. "If you don't mind me, 'm just gonna..."

The alicorn stared, managing to lift herself up slightly from her pillow. "Dis... Discord?"

And with the faint words of his loving, feeble, _pregnant_ wife ringing in his ears, Discord fainted, flopping on the floor in an unconscious heap.

* * *

_( "BUT WE USED A MILKY WAY WRAPPER! HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?!"_

_"IT HAD HOLES IN IT, DISCORD. IT HAD HOLES. I TOLD YOU CANDY WRAPPERS ARE NOT DURABLE PROTECTION!"_

_Finally, with the creation of "paste from word" that I forgot about, I am able to update this! c: I have about five chapters to post_

_AND NO THE MAILPONY THAT DIED IS NOT DERPY. Even though I dislike Derpy..._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy~)_


	5. Chapter 3 - Departure To The Unknown

_A pulse of evil surrounded him as he walked out into the temple, and it smothered him, filling his heart with a dark, ominous feeling. Able to see the spiked, razor sharp back of the other entity, the angered stallion approached._

"Hatred..."

_"Maelstrom!"_

"Deceit..."

_"Maelstrom!" Aegeus snarled. "Maelstrom, what are you doing?"  
_  
"Cruelty!" _His voice had risen, both to drown out the infuriating stallion, and in pure excitement as the black cloud entwined with the spectrum of dark, rusted colors and began to rise._ "Greed-" _He was cut off as a tremendous spark of power erupted from the enraged stallion's horn, and careened into Maelstrom's spell, zapping the rusty colors into nothing and dissipating the dark cloud._

_Maelstrom blinked for a moment, and rather then seethe with rage and retaliate immediately, a childish pout drew up his face, and his arms slumped to his sides, like a five year old whose block tower had been knocked over. "Oh, now look at what you did, Aegeus!" He sounded like a whiny toddler. "Now I gotta start all over!"_

_"What were you doing?" Aegeus demanded with the harsh stomp of his hoof. He stepped in front of the entity, forcing him back a step. Maelstrom only rolled his eyes and nonchalantly stepped away._

_"Nothing but a little magic, Aegeus! Goodness, who said that there was a law against that? I mean, we are_ gods, _aren't we?" he asked sarcastically with a dead pan look._

_"I'd say that was a little more than a simple spell, Maelstrom." The stallion's eyebrows furrowed and his amber eyes blazed with fire as he snarled. "Since when do the gods use magic like that? Greed? Deceit?"_

_"Well, you should try something new everyday," Maelstrom responded in a low, and poisonous tone. He hopped back again as the stallion snapped at his face, his teeth bared._

_"It is against the council's law to tamper with such dark power!" Aegeus hissed, and harshly jabbed Maelstrom in the chest, his blazing ember meeting blazing scarlet. "Don't forget who's in charge of you!"_

_It was then the entity's blood red eyes glazed over with a cool look, and hatred was immediately evident in his voice._ "Oh, believe me..._I never have." The stallion was in such close, easy reach. All it would take was one brutal snap and he could shatter the bones in his neck, and crush his windpipe_. All in due time...

* * *

Discord let his body casually float a few moments longer, drifting between the conscious and unconscious world. He could hear the distant, tired, and equally alarmed voice of his wife, and the exasperated and sarcastic tone to Rain Drizzle's.

His eyelids fluttered for a moment, catching the glimpse of Celestia's concerned frown, before everything melted back into darkness. He felt a hoof sharply nudge him, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to wake up yet.

_She's pregnant._

He needed to think of something else. Blue birds and an Angel bunny cotton swab-

_She is pregnant!_

-a Twilight with her mane tinted a marvelous, sticky chocolate-

_PREGNANT!_

All at once, he shot up with a yelp, startling his wife and the servant nearly onto the floor. "PREGNANT!" he squealed, "Pregnant ponies are everywhere! They're trying to make me eat broccoli!"

Leaned back into her pillow as a precaution, Celestia gave a slight, wayward smile, while Rain Drizzle next to her mouthed, "should I get a sedative?"

"Darling..." She rubbed an alabaster hoof over her husband's tense, fur-sticking-up paw. His eyes seemed to twitch and dart around frantically, not actually looking at anything. Well, what exactly did she expect? In the middle of a world crisis, not even a month after marriage, he was going to be the father to a brand new little foal.

Or..._dragon-ling_... There was honestly no telling how..._unique_ the spawn of a creature with dozens of different body parts and an alicorn would look like, but surely their child would be beautiful.

"Tia...!" He squeaked as if there was no air left in his lungs, finally managing to snap into reality slightly. "You...and...that?!" He pointed a shaking finger to her tummy, his mind a jumbled mess when he realize there was something _living_ inside her. "There...there's a...a thing...a thing a thing in you?!" He couldn't even speak properly and just gestured blindly to her stomach _with a baby inside._

Well, marriage had been fun while it lasted. In probably just a few seconds there would be a large, Discord shaped hole carved in her wall. "Yes," she said quietly. She waited, watching those hysterical, mismatched eyes as they twitched and flickered, just waiting to burst through the bricks.

Yet all at once, to the queen's shock, a large grin broke out across her husband's face, his ruby eyes simply sparkling with joy. "Oh, Tia! How wonderfully chaotic!" he practically crooned, crushing his wife, _and his baby, in case he didn't remember_ against his chest tightly.

Shock flooding through her, Celestia's heart slowly filled to the brim with utter joy as well. He was happy! Never mind the fact there was a crisis going on, he wasn't going to leave her! "You're happy...? You're happy!"

"Of course!" Discord laughed, swinging his poor, very nauseated wife rapidly back and forth as he bounced on the bed. "Just think, Tia! A little you! A little me! A little Discord to carry on my chaotic legacy!"

Laughing with him, reality struck the queen, and she felt her eyes rolling up into her head. "A...little Discord..." _A...LITTLE...DISCORD!_ Discord pulled back her limp, rag-doll figure enough to grin into her pale face.

"Have you told Luna yet?"

"N...not yet," Celestia croaked weakly, a hoof barely lifting enough to falter in the direction of the hall. "She's in..." Abruptly, Discord dropped her there on the bed and sped out of the room, while the queen was left to choke on her own bile and settle her aching stomach.

"Hey, Luna!" Discord shouted, practically running his startled sister over in the hallway. "How much do you hate me?"

"A lot," Luna answered, tilting her head at his large grin. "Why?"

"Because there's going to be another me!"

The night alicorn blinked and then snorted as she tried to decipher his stupid riddle, wondering what he was going on about now. It clicked within moments, and, eyes bulging, she stared up at her brother, who only nodded in excitement.

Celestia heard absolute silence for the next three seconds. It was very much welcomed in her state, and something she was going to miss. Why, in only a few months there would never be anymore silence ag-

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ The queen had no time to prepare as her positively-flipping-with-joy sister tackled her down on the bed, as well as Discord's heavy, cotton candy filled body. She moaned as her insides did an uncomfortable toss, but she could hardly hear it over Luna's screaming, and Discord's high pitched giggles.

"Oh, Tia! You're pregnant!?" Luna shrieked shrilly into her ear, causing the mare to give a wince and whisper a very nervous yes. "Oh, I can't believe it! I'm gonna be an Auntie!"

"Not...if you both...don't let go of me!" she managed to gasp out as her face turned a brilliant shade of blue from all the death hugs and squeezes from both sides. Getting the point, they loosened up, and she took a much needed gasp for air.

The two siblings then turned to each other, hugging each other joyfully (a very rare thing with them), and chattering like high pitched hyenas about all the things they'd teach the baby, names for the baby, and etcetera.

"I'm going to teach it how to turn the flowers into puppets so it can chase the gardeners!"

"I'll teach it about all the different types of constellations!"

"How's Discord Junior for a name?"

"How about Astral?"

Celestia took this opportunity to gently ease herself under the quilts as the two continued jabbering about all sorts of ways they wanted to corrupt her baby. Not even seconds after settling, they both yanked her out again and into another, even more violently swaying, shaking, and bouncing hug. Celestia decided to keep quiet about the fact she was about to throw up on them so she wouldn't ruin the mood.

* * *

Over the period of the next week, the world was tossed into a downward spiral of madness and tragedy All around the country, and even outside of it, disasters began to occur. An earthquake in Manehatten. A massive, smoldering heat wave in Fillydelphia, a flood in Trottinghan, and the tail end of the epidemic wiped out the lives of a thousand more – Equestria and Disarray alike - before it disappeared.

The death total was beginning to rise greatly, and the entire world was thrown into a panic as it became significant that things were seriously wrong. It wasn't something a quick spell could fix.

"Derpy, I said move the clouds to the left!" Rainbow Dash commanded, annoyed. She facehoofed heavily as the feather brain elegantly glided the cloud further to the _right._ Darn, probably dyslexic pony. "The left, Derps! The left!"

Tilting her gray head, the pegasus smiled and eagerly slid the cloud into the proper direction. "Sorry, Rainbow Dash. Does this look good?"

"It looks fine, Derpy." The pegasus gave an awkward smile. "Thanks." She soared up to her batch of clouds, and gave them a mighty pound. The mound of fluff jiggled...but that was it. Her violet eyes widened and she gave the cloud a harder, frustrated thump. "Derpy, can you get your cloud to rain?"

Derpy looked down at the cloud under her hooves and gave it an experimental pound. Not a single drop of rain fell. The two looked at each other in horror. These gray clouds were rain clouds, and they should be spraying water like a geyser.

"What in Celestia's name is going on with this thing?" Rainbow Dash growled as she gave the cloud a swift kick out of anger. It didn't budge.

"Is it out of water?" Derpy asked with another tilt of her head. She shrunk back as Rainbow glared at her.

"Don't be ridiculous—of course they're not out of water!" She tried to keep the fear out of her voice. There was really nothing else she could think of this being at all. Sure, perhaps one cloud could be a 'dud'. But two of them? By the look of frenzied pegasi around her trying to beat water out of their clouds there was more than two.

"Yo, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash instantly froze on the spot at the ever familiar, rugged voice above her. Sure enough, there she was, her sun yellow face etched with concern and her fiery mane seeming to have withered in stress. She looked terrible.

"Spit Fire?" The younger pegasus flew up to meet her. Lately she had been trying to get control of her emotions so not to embarrass herself in front of The Wonderbolts, but she couldn't help but gawk at the horrible one of the top fliers in Equestria was in. "What in Celestia's name-?" She quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to be rude.

Spit Fire gave a grim smirk. "No need to be sorry, because I know I look terrible." She looked ready to pass out. "We've been on the go non stop for days. We've been trying to figure out what's going on with the water." A somber look crossed her face. "And we figured it out." She took the younger pegasus's hoof (something Rainbow tried not to squeal over).

Rainbow Dash was more than confused as her hero led her out of the clouds, and took her down closer to the ground as they flew just over the very top of the trees. "How come you're taking us to the ground? Wouldn't the problems with the clouds have to do with Cloudsdale?"

Shaking her head, Spitfire dove further down with Rainbow and pulled back a few bushes. The horrified pegasus beside her could only give a quiet gasp.

The once brimming, clear lake shimmering in the sunlight was barely nothing but a withering little puddle slowly disappearing under the sun's cruel heat by the moment. The plants around the evaporated lake had died as well, and over the distant hill, Rainbow could see another crater from where a lake used to be.

"Wh...what happened to them?" Rainbow Dash cried, "What made us lose so much water? Was it the recent heat wave that just slammed Ponyville? We-we didn't have the heat that long! Although it's unbelievably hot today..."

The older pegasus shook her head, a stony look upon her face. "The Wonderbolts gave been working without rest on this case. We've been getting large buckets and forming small tornadoes to get what little water we can to Cloudsdale. We're not entirely sure why the water is disappearing so fast, but we do know the outcome if we don't solve this."

Rainbow did as well. The horrified expression as she thought of all the perishing ponies, dry, cracking lands, and famine confirmed it. "Do you need my help?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly. "I'll gladly work the nights and help you guys. I mean, I can stand to lose a few night's sleep, especially if Equestria is in danger."

A look of true admiration and compassion crossed the Wonderbolt's face as she gazed fondly at the young pegasus and embraced her. "You're truly a wonderful pony, Rainbow Dash, and we're proud to call you our friend—especially in these hard times. For now I want you to try and keep Ponyville calm, and try not to let them know about the lakes until we start getting it under control." She propped a hoof under Rainbow Dash's chin (who was absolutely frozen to the spot in incomprehensible threatening-to-explode joy). "Chin up, Dash. It'll be okay." With those parting words, she flew back up to the sky.

Rainbow Dash really just stood there for a moment with her mouth stupidly gaping. Exploding into high pitched, girlish squeals, loop-de-loops and cartwheels, she almost forgot about the current disasters.

* * *

"Heat waves, floods, earthquakes..." Celestia threw down the scroll in anger and frustration, letting the parchment clatter to the floor and roll itself back up.

"Say it with a smile, oh solar queen," Discord sighed as he read another scroll. They were coming in twenties; Discord was honestly wondering if he'd have to have a carpenter make another room just for their mail. "I've got enough to worry about with Disarray on my plate." And now his pregnant wife.

"I've sent Luna out to Equestria to check on the country and try to stabilize as much of it as she can. I don't know when she'll be back." The queen tried to keep her voice from cracking, but a glisten shone in her eyes. It could be months before her sister returned. Catching onto his wife's pain, Discord immediately folded his arms around her.

"It'll be alright, Tia..." Discord tried to sound as soothing and comforting as possible, but really...what validity did something as insignificant as 'it'll be alright' have? Nothing. It was just a meaningless phrase said when one had lost all foundation of hope. Yet, it was all he could think of...

"Your majesties." Their faithful servant, Rain Drizzle was at the door. Like everyone else in the palace, she had lost that happy look in her eyes. "The Elements of Harmony have come to see you."

"Well, I didn't know necklaces could walk." The dracoenquus tittered at his own joke, even if nopony else would. Someone needed to stay cheerful in this situation!

The doors opened, and in came the six (albeit confused) faces as they stepped into the royal bedroom. It wasn't often they met the King and Queen in here, but right now Celestia wasn't in the condition to move around too much.

It pained both the alicorn and spirit to see the helpless look on the girls' faces, as it truly wasn't something they saw often. They were brave ponies, and they were always so confident that there was nothing their friendship couldn't fix. Up until now, that had always been the case. There was no villain here to destroy using their bond (that they knew of), and love couldn't impact a bunch of natural disasters.

Discord's eyes widened in alert at the sight of his favorite pegasus crying her heart out against Rainbow's shoulder, who was giving her an awkward, but still sincere hug. "Flutter...Butter?" He knew she was the most sensitive of her friends, and cried at the drop of a hat. Of course this would upset her.

"Oh, Discord!" Bawling, Fluttershy bolted towards the draconequus and attached herself to his chest. She was blubbering so much the spirit could hardly understand her, but he still hovered a paw over her back regardless. "M...my...an...an..!"

Twilight sighed heavily as the spirit shot her a desperate look. There was a look of true pain in her eyes. "Some of the lakes have dried up, and there's been no rain. A lake close to the forest was first to go, and a lot of the animals within it have died."

The spirit stiffened and Celestia lowered her head. His hold on Fluttershy became tighter as he shut his eyes. "So we add a drought to the disasters?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said softly. "Spitfire doesn't want anypony else to know, and pretty much everpony doesn't. She wanted us to come to you two though, because the Wonderbolts just can't handle this, and we can't either."

Those heartbreaking looks all turned to Celestia and Discord, their pleading, tired eyes demanding one answer: "what do we do?"

"I'm afraid the only solution is probably not one either of you will find all that comforting."

The group spun around. The voice seemed to have come from no particular direction, but just echoed through the entire, vast bedroom. It sounded ominously familiar and not so much as welcoming. Everyone had their suspicions, but Discord was already low against the ground, his fur flaring up and his teeth bared viciously.

"Now that's not how a king should behave."

The figure stepped onto the illuminated carpet and from behind the shadows from where the curtains on the far left side of the room were closed. A shimmering, silver hoof stepped first, and a pair of turquoise eyes targeted them. The eyes looked cold and glazed over.

The tired, tensed crowd relaxed, although looked deeply confused. "Silverware? What are you doing here?" Celestia asked with a yawn. Silverware, next to Rain Drizzle, was her most loyal servant. "I gave you the day off to go check on your relatives in Fillydelphia."

The mare's eyes became more distant. "Thank you kindly for that, your majesty, but I don't need to right now." An unsettling smile crossed her face. "This was just a convenient way to get past the guards." Before Celestia could question why a servant needed to sneak back into the palace, a green light enveloped the mare.

The green magic ate away at the disguise with a crackling noise, and the group watched in horror as those gentle, serene eyes transformed into dragon like, cold and cruel irises. A single fang protruded out as she grinned maliciously at the group, and fluttered her moth-bitten wings.

Discord's mismatched eyes had contracted into shocked, tiny pin-pricks. They went back to normal as he snarled and ignited his talons in fire. _**"You-!"**_ The booming, hateful voice was enough to make everypony shiver, and set Fluttershy's waterworks off again. Discord's eyes were just blazing with sheer hatred, and his fangs were bared with the desire to flay off the black demon's skin.

Chrysalis took this time to fully take in their appearances. It hadn't been too long since she had seen that snooty Papa's girl, but it had been eons since she had seen that disgusting mess of meat. He was still as hideous as she could remember, but he had certainly changed. Wearing Aegeus's attire, crown, and a flowing red robe, he looked like a true king.

It was just then that several tiny heads poked their way out from behind Chrysalis's sea green locks. Wide, shiny blue eyes stared innocently up at the group as they buzzed and squeaked questionably up at their Mommy. Fluttershy wiped her eyes and gave a quivering smile when she saw the precious babies. She took one step and Discord stepped in front of her with a livid glare.

"Get away from those!" the spirit hissed. "I bet they're poisonous."

If Maelstrom hadn't forbidden her from killing that abomination, he'd be dead on the floor and gored through the face. How _dare_ he say things about her children. Her horn began to ignite, but she extinguished it before doing something she'd regret. Unfortunately, Discord had seen the brief flicker and crouched in an attacking position, taking her horn flaring as a call to arms.

"Discord, stand down," his tired and annoyed wife ordered. She didn't even look angry, nor had a threatening tone to her eyes or voice. Instead of a dangerous queen bee and her colony, Chrysalis merely seemed like an annoying wasp right now. She was capable of causing problems, but there was too much other disasters going on for the queen to really care.

Still, she knew she couldn't ignore a potential threat being in her kingdom again. "What are you doing here, Chrysalis?"

The queen rehearsed what she had gone over in her head as she spoke to the mare. "I'm here for the exact same reason I'm sure a lot of ponies have as they come to you." She smirked at the saddened looks on their faces. "And they beg help from you, for you to fix the land and bring everything back to normal." She looked at Discord, and found she couldn't pass up the chance taunting him. "Indeed, isn't the all powerful god of chaos supposed to harbor the most magic in all of Equestria? Why aren't you doing anything to help them, Discord?"

His head hanging slightly, Discord's venomous pupils still darted up to her as his lips curled back in a hateful, warning snarl.

Celestia, however, seemed mildly intrigued. "You mean to tell me your land is suffering the same catastrophes?" Other than Disarray and Equestria, Celestia was certain these disasters had so far only been confined to her country, and she was therefore surprised to learn the desserts had been tainted with these problems as well.

"Indeed," Chrysalis said quietly. She feigned a convincing look of anguish as she shut her eyes. She even tried to get a few tears going to try and gain at least Celestia's sympathy, but all she managed were misty eyes. "When the sickness hit the hive, my changelings began to die. Thanks to that magical blast your damn brother and that princess used, our numbers had dwindled." She shifted her hateful eyes to Twilight.

The lavender unicorn instantly flared in anger and lowered her horn threateningly. "Well, if you hadn't tried to drain my brother's life," she snarled. Discord contemplated whether or not to let her strike at the mare, but deciding it was too risky, restrained the unicorn lightly by her tail.

"There wasn't much I could do," Chrysalis said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. This wasn't entirely part of her act. It wasn't hard to feign the true hopelessness when her children had begun to die. "I tried to take care of what was left of my children, but the sickness took so many of them. I took a few of the newborns with me and decided to find us all a new home."

Discord broke in here with a bitter snort. "And you _actually_ think Tia and I will let you back into Equestria after everything you've done?" Celestia's face had seemed to barely soften, but her eyes still remained cold and unforgiving.

"Of course not," Chrysalis scoffed. "I wandered around with my newborns for a while...until I reached..." She walked to the window and gazed out into the distance. "...A certain set of mountains." She turned to the group, who continued glaring suspiciously. "Perhaps you've heard of them. ...They reek of death, and are set in front of a certain gate."

Never have been taught this in history class, most of the girls just looked at each other in confusion. Twilight, other than Discord and Celestia, was the only pony that stared at her with realization. "The Decaying Mountains?" she whispered, "The mountains approximately five miles from Tartarus?"

Chrysalis smirked and decided to say what Maelstrom had. "Bingo." Quickly, she washed away the smirk. She was supposed to look somber here! "I could feel the power, and the true evil the closer I got to the gates. The tremendous power seemed to be trickling out from under the gate. There was a black haze hanging over the sky. The further my changelings and I walked, the weaker we became. It felt as if that haze – which we merely thought was smoke at first – was killing us."

"Theoretically, smoke can kill you," Twilight pointed out, "It can cause suffocation, and prevents you from getting a proper breath of air."

"My changelings and I strayed closer to the gates. The closer we got, the more the answer to everything that has been going on became clear. There were cracks in the gate."

"Horse apples, you're lying!" Rainbow scoffed. "Flight school made us take some actual academics and I took a stupid history class. I listened to some of it, and I know for a fact that the gates to Tartarus are indestructible. Nothing can break them. Out textbooks of the ancient war of Tartarus's demons, and the alicorns said so."

"Textbooks don't lie," Pinkie Pie said, her tone comically serious.

"Tartarus may not be like any other gate, but it can be broken," Chrysalis told the ignorant pegasus with a sneer. "The only difference is that any other gate could probably be broken if something hit it hard enough. Tartarus's gate can only be broken once the seal containing the evil within weakens enough. The cracks prove that the seal is weakening."

The ponies all exchanged looks. There were murmurs of fear, disbelief, and anger. Celestia and Discord had frozen to the spot, a mixture of horror and confusion etched upon their faces.

"Tartarus was sealed thousands of years ago," Twilight argued, "That's what marked the end of The Great War." Everypony nodded with her in agreement, but Discord just stared at them all in confusion.

"Your point?" Chrysalis snapped. "Seals can break, as this one has. And what happens when prisons break? Well..." A cruel smirk drew up her face as she turned to look at Discord. "What happened the last time a prison broke? Or when somepony broke out of her..._lunar_ prison?" The room had fallen silent.

"And we're supposed to believe that y'all have turned over a new leaf and want to help us?" Applejack asked doubtfully, a deadpan expression on her face. Chrysalis only gave a short, mean laugh.

"Of course not. I don't care if your _precious_ kingdom shrivels up and blows away with everyone in it," Chrysalis taunted, leaning right up to Celestia's face and taking pleasure in how the mare was unable to really inch back in her bed. Discord viciously snapped at her, and would have ripped off half of her face had she not backed away. Yeesh, what a temper.

"I don't give a bucking horse apple about Equestria, but what's going on with Tartarus is impacting _my_ subjects as well. My changeling race will die, as will I, if things aren't solved. The only thing that can be done is to go to Tartarus, and try to find a way to reseal the gate with the Elements of Harmony."

"Honestly, your race ceasing to exit is almost worth the price to pay for losing the entire world to Tartarus," Discord mused thoughtfully—only to yelp as Celestia gave him a fierce whack from behind. He winced and rubbed his backside. "I suppose the girls need to get to Tartarus then." The six ponies stared at him in horror.

"You _must_ be joking!" Rarity exclaimed, gaping at the sheepish draconequus as he shrugged. "Tartarus is far from Equestria! The journey will take days!"

"Approximately eleven," Chrysalis quipped.

"I gotta protect mah family, and mah farm!" Applejack exclaimed. "There's a drought in Ponyville, and the dry weather is spreading to other towns. We need to do all we can to preserve our crops before it's too late! If our crops die, the town will starve!"

All around the room, the girls began to fret and panic.

"I have to take care of my animals!"

"I need to try and help the Wonderbolts with the clouds!"

"If I'm gone...who...will...plan...the...PARTIES?"

Suddenly, a pulse of magic erupted from Twilight's horn and shot a colossal, magenta spark into the sky. It gave a loud, crackling pop, like a fire cracker. Everyone instantly shut up. Satisfied she had her friends' attention, Twilight gazed at the mares with a somber look. "Girls, we all have things we need to do...but Equestria needs us. It needs us now more than ever. We are the bearers of harmony, and it's our job to protect our land against this threat. Maybe Tartarus isn't the source of the problem, and our journey will be for naught...but what else can we do? What other choice do we have?" She glanced back at Discord and Celestia, as if she expected them to give an alternative solution, but they stayed silent.

"It's either we try and fight against this evil...or we watch our world and the ones we love perish in it." Pained, barely audible gasps sounded from the group of friends, and a look of anguish crossed every face. At last, they all gave a reluctant nod, and Twilight smiled. "We'll do it, your majesties... We'll bring Equestria back to order again."

Celestia looked down in admiration and love at the young mare, but she soon found Twilight blurring as her vision filled with tears. She drew the young mare into her wing and rested her cheek against the top of her head. Discord hovered awkwardly over his wife's shoulder, his ears pinned back silently.

"You are truly an amazing mare, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia whispered thickly as she gave her teary eyed student a nuzzle and set her down. Then, painfully, now finding herself holding back sobs, she looked up at her husband. "Discord, you will go with them."

It felt as if he had been drenched with a freezing bucket of water. "What?"

"The girls need someone to protect them. With your magic, you are as close as can get to a being from Tartarus. The creatures they will meet will be far beyond any of their strength, but not yours."

Was she insane? "Wha—what? No! No—Tia! No!" The draconequus clenched his fists to his side and clenched his teeth. "No! I won't!" She wanted him to leave? When there was a storm of utter, not-the-kind-of-chaos-he-liked going on? When she was pregnant? "No!" he shouted, enraged. "No! Never!"

"Discord, hear me out..."

"NO!" he darn well screamed, his voice crackling with emotion. "No! I'm not going anywhere! Tia—you need me! You, the baby—you need me!" Mouths all around him gaped in shock, (including Chrysalis's) but they couldn't bring themselves to celebrate right now.

"Discord, the girls need protection! They need someone to look after them! They _cannot_ go to Tartarus on their own without the assistance of an immortal like yourself!"

Discord's face twisted in rage and hate as he felt the heat within him build. "I'm not abandoning my wife and foal just to supervise a group of stupid brats!" he snapped. He really didn't mean what he said. It was just impulse. Really, being torn away from his pregnant wife, knowing he may not ever see her again—how did they expect him to react?

"Excuse me?" Applejack growled, "_What_ did y'all just call us?" The girls glared at him, while Fluttershy's eyes quivered with the threat of gushing with tears once more.

Trying to sooth his anger, Celestia spoke very gently. "Discord, if you don't go, something could happen to the girls."

"I don't _care_ what happens to them!" Discord roared without thinking.

All at once, there were six gasps. The spirit whirled around—just in time to see Fluttershy _burst_ into tears, and start crying into Rainbow. The six, shocked eyes stared up at him, before different reactions began to form. Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow glared coldly to cover their hurt as they left the room to go get packed for the trip. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie just stared up with wide, pained eyes, before they slowly shuffled out the door.

Discord sat there on the bed with his wife, holding his face in his hands. He could feel his wife's gentle and at the same time, angry glare on him. Slowly, Discord looked up at her. "Tia...you know I didn't mean it. I just...just..." He took a deep, shaking breath when he felt the threat of tears. "I can't leave you...I just can't!"

The queen nodded quietly. "I love you, Discord...I do..." She sighed, "But I also care about the girls." A small smile came to her face as she gave him a gentle and playful nudge. "And I know you do too...even Applejack. What would you do if something happened to Fluttershy?"

The very thought made his insides grow cold and twist in unbearable agony. "...I'll go. I-I will go..." He took a deep breath. "And I'll come back. I'll be back before you know it." He leaned down to nuzzle her, and a single tear dropped on her face.

Celestia pressed a kiss to his lips, and let it linger for a few seconds, before pulling back. "Do you know how to get to Tartarus?" That was an obvious no. Neither of them had been there, and Tartarus had a barrier around it restricting teleportation spells. Reluctantly, she looked up at Chrysalis.

The black mare smirked. "Oh, don't worry, _your majesty_. I know exactly how to get there, and I can easily lead the way for you all." She sneered up at the fuming, hateful Discord. "Provided the little colt here doesn't mind relinquishing some control." She grinned as he hissed quietly at her.

The spirit's sharp claws reached for her throat, and though he contemplated piercing through her windpipe, he thought better of it. "You touch them and you die."

"Why would I harm the ones who I'm counting on to save my land?" Chrysalis asked calmly. Discord hissed at her warningly, but he slunk out.

From the back of her mind, Chrysalis could hear Maelstrom's satisfied, and venomous purr.

**Well done, Chrysalis. Proceed with step two of the plan.**

* * *

Discord grimly stepped into the portal leading to Disarray. The wacky, funny land seemed flat and lifeless as he stepped onto the other side. Even though the first few hills were made up of checker board patterns, they looked faded and old. They looked sickly.

There weren't as many ponies frolicking about. Discord knew most of them were still recovering, as were the lucky ones in Equestria, Applejack included. You could still see that shake when she walked, and she couldn't go very far. It wasn't very unlikely that he'd probably need to carry her the majority of the trip.

It was very quiet walking to his troops. He wasn't greeted by anypony on the way. Whoever was out was too busy wallowing in despair or wandering in confusion to say anything to him. Finally reaching the swiss cheese tents, Discord found his right hand man, and captain of his army.

"Sergeant Caramel Corn," Discord greeted. The general turned to him and immediately bowed.

"King Discord! It's wonderful to see you. How is the queen?"

"Irritable, and tired, and terrible looking. Oh, and she's pregnant too," Discord joked wryly. "I need you to prepare your troops." His voice had become dead serious. "We may have a war on our hands—er, hooves—soon." He didn't want to admit there was a possibility Chrysalis was right, but sadly there was. If the seal from Tartarus did break...Equestria would be no more. "I hope to be back soon to check on you. Train, train, train! Don't stop preparing for this possible war. Everypony needs to be on guard!"

Caramel Corn blinked. "Um—certainly, sir. May I ask where you're going? A vacation?"

"Yes, I am, in fact. I'm heading to Tartarus. Have you seen their brochure? They seem to have a top-notch spa!"

Caramel Corn gave a wayward smile. "I'd say something, but it would be rude to say anything about the king's taste in luxurious trips."

Discord smiled, but it quickly faded. "I'm headed to Tartarus with the girls to try and solve these bizarre things happening to the realms. There's a high chance Tartarus has something to do with it."

The stallion's smirk had fallen instantly. "Oh."

"I'll be back soon. Hopefully in less than two week's time." With those parting words, Discord exchanged a salute with his loyal captain and turned to walk back to the portal. There was an obstacle though. To be more accurate, there was a pinkish lump with a purple and white swirly mane just staring tearfully up at him.

Discord sighed. "Screwball, no, you have to stay." He moved to step out of the portal, but he could very easily hear the quiet clopping of hooves behind him. He spun around to glare at the little pony. "Screwball, I said no!"

She flopped down on her haunches and gave a pug whimper, her face low to the ground. Discord sighed and knelt down to the little one's level.

"Look, it's going to be too dangerous where I'm headed. It's far too risky for you to come along! You have to stay here. You can help Caramel with the troops!" He smiled at her, trying to coax one back. All that happened was she fell to her back and bawled, literally mimicking the sounds of an infant screaming.

The spirit gave a frustrated huff. "Screwball," he warned. She kept it up. Now along with her torrent of tears, there was the sound of a surging waterfall coming from her, as if it was mimicking the flow of tears. Discord just stared. _How does she do that?_ "Alright, alright!" he shouted angrily, "You can come with me!"

Instantly, the tears stopped and Screwball made the sound of a party blower as she happily jumped into his arms and curled up like a cat.

The spirit blinked in surprise and stared down at the content, and sleeping little pony. He shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, my little abomination...what am I going to do with you?" he muttered as he pressed his snout against her forehead.

* * *

It was hard deciding what to take for a few of the ponies. For Twilight she only needed her essentials, which were some food, a few books, and a check list. For what the ponies had no idea, but who knew. They might find a grocery store on their way there... Rarity of course, was a different story.

"Rarity, we can't take all of these accessories with us," Twilight sighed. "This sun hat is just far too big, and there aren't enough room for all of your shoes. She levitated a heap of Rarity's "essential" accessories and outfits and lay them in another pile.

"But Twilight, there's no telling how bad the heat will be! And I absolutely have to get another wear out of that hat and shawl before they don't fit me anymore!"

"Rarity, we have sunscreen for the heat..."

"Yeah, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash agreed as she randomly dropped a few things into one of the saddlebags. "I mean, we're going to Tartarus to stop bad guys! We're not going for a fashion show—leave your stupid hat at home!"

"Stupid?!" The fashionista was aghast."You wouldn't know fashion if it hit you on the head, Rainbow Dash!"

"Girls!" Twilight shouted. The two quieted while glaring daggers at each other. "Enough...please." She sighed and looked over at Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, please don't fill all the saddlebags with cupcakes! I told you we need nutritious food!"

"Cupcakes are nutritious!" the party pony argued. "Pleeeease, Twilight, just a few, teeny-tiny-eeny-meeny cupcakes?"

With a heavy and annoyed sigh, Twilight relented. "Fine. Six cupcakes and that's _it_." She looked around as the rest of her friends gathered.

"I told Angel to take care of the animals until I got back," Fluttershy said quietly. "Or...what's left of them at least." She sniffled and looked ready to break down again. "H-he promised he would. He knows where the food is."

"And Ah told mah family they'll have to keep up the farm til Ah get back," Applejack said quietly. "But Ah have no doubt Big Mac will keep it in the best condition he can."

"Well, do we have all we need?" Twilight asked Spike. Her little assistant, perched over her back, began crossing things out with a quill.

"Let's see... Food, check! Blankets, check! Water canisters, check! Soap for quick baths somewhere where there's water—check!"

"Cupcakes?!"

Sigh. "Check! Elements of Harmony?" Spike glanced over Twilight's back, to where the mare was just delicately placing the box into the bag. "Check!"

The ponies glanced up as a shadow fell over them, and their expressions seemed to have become even more sad and grim as it did. Discord hovered above them, his hands behind his back and his ears pinned back.

"Look, girls...I..." He sighed as they ignored him to go back to their check list and last minute packing. "I'm sorr...I'm sorry." When they turned away, the spirit flew in front of them. "What do you want me to say?! How was I supposed to react? I had just found out I was leaving my pregnant wife! What else did you expect me to do?!"

The expressions on the girls' faces softened immediately when they noticed the draconequus appeared to be near tears. Of course he had acted the way he did. He wasn't thinking right, and he was distraught. Not only was he leaving his new wife, but he was also leaving a pregnant wife when all these disasters were going on! Fluttershy nuzzled his paw reassuringly. "It's okay, sweetie..."

"I don't see why you don't just stay," Rainbow Dash said haughtily. "I mean, I don't mean to say the queen is wrong, but we don't need a babysitter. We don't need an immortal just because we're going to Tartarus. Right, Twilight?"

The girls all looked at the lavender mare hopefully, but she didn't give them the answer they wanted. "Yes, Rainbow...we do need him." She looked at her friends. "These aren't just some mean monsters you find in Everfree. These are genuine demons, and we need all the help we can get to fight them. Remember the basilisks that attacked a year ago?" How could they possibly forget? "That's the kind of power we'll be dealing with. Those basilisks _came_ from Tartarus, and now I know why."

"At least now we know why so many bizarre things have happened." The ponies turned to the serene voice behind them, and smiled as she stood there in all her ethereal glory.

"Queen Celestia!"

Discord hurried over to his wife and took her front hooves in his hands. "Tia, what are you doing here?" he frowned. "You should be in bed! You look ready to throw up!"

"I am," the queen said with a sheepish smile. "But I had to see you all off." She wrapped her wings lovingly around her husband, who immediately took her into his arms. The two remained in the hug for a few moments longer, before Celestia reluctantly let go. She held Discord's arms and looked at him seriously in the eye.

"Now, darling, I need you to listen to me. When you all reach Tartarus, you need to be at the peak of your power. That distinctly means no chaos. No pranks. You need to ration it through this journey."

Discord stared at her in horror. No chaos? No pranks what-so-ever? NO CHAOS? "Celestia, I...you know I can't do that! I can't not cause mayhem! It's what I do! I'll go insane if I can't cause a little bit!"

The queen was about to argue with his dramatic point, but she found herself contemplating. He was the avatar of chaos. Chaos was his being, and if he didn't cause any of it, that could possibly lead to some dangerous repercussions. Or, it could just lead to him being irritable the entire trip. That wouldn't be very fun either. "Fine. You are allowed three spreads a day. Just three. That means that anything else with your magic _has_ to do with survival. Understand?"

Discord unhappily nodded.

The queen smiled and pressed her lips against his. "I love you..."

"Love you too," Discord murmured painfully. They each exchanged a tear and a final hug before pulling back. As an afterthought, Discord gave her stomach a light nuzzle.

"Well..." Chrysalis walked up to the group. She had no luggage other than the blobs of baby changelings hanging over her back. "Are we ready to leave?"

The group all exchanged looks with each other, and then began to quietly file after the changeling. After about ten minutes into Everfree, Pinkie Pie broke the silence. "I should have brought my instruments! We could be, like, a traveling circus!" she giggled. "And we could do a marching band the whole way down to Tartarus!"

"Pinkie," Twilight began in a serious tone of voice. "We aren't doing this just for fun; this is a serious mission. We have to give it out full attention, and we can't treat it as a joke. Furthermore, banging instruments and causing a racket will just attract the-" She was cut off as a zipper abruptly appeared over her mouth, shutting it.

Applejack glanced back at her friend and glared at Discord. "We ain't even fifteen minutes into this trip and already ya used up one of your magic freebies."

"Oh, that wasn't my magic freebie," Discord said simply, "It was for survival."

"And what in tarnation does zippering her up have ta do with survival?"

"Simple; if we're going to last this trip, we have to shut her up once in a while."

From the front of the line, Chrysalis merely rolled her eyes. Co-ruling with Maelstrom better be worth the time she had to spend with these idiotic foals.

* * *

_(The part where Discord scolds Screwy for following him reminds me of the part where Bullseye tries to follow Woody out of Sunnyside in Toy Story 3. c: Especially sneaking on hooves_

_Chrysalis has her work cut out for her._

_Sadly, this is the unedited version. My editor is very busy and I have to wait for this to be edited. Excuse the fact nothing is indented, but this was taken from deviantart formatting (other than changing the italics), and my laptop is so bad that I can hardly copy paste anything. I tried copy pasting this fic into here and it took three times and three freezes. Yeah. Wonderful, eh? So I wasn't going to risk re-copy pasting again.)_


End file.
